Code Lyoko Overdrive
by Supreme Kai of Writing
Summary: After six months of normal life the warriors discover that Xana is back. With the help of two kids who know about Xana and Aelita, the warriors are back in action. Will Xana stay dead this time? How did he come back to life? And does it have something to do with the new warriors? Find out. Rated T for swearing and sexual innuendo.
1. Xana Rebooted

Episode 1: Xana Rebooted

The super computer flashes on.

ACTIVATING CODE: REBOOT

It had been six months since the day he had been killed. Six months since he took his father down with him. Six months since his sister and her friends had gained victory. 666. Or so they thought on each one. He had been killed but at the last second he activated a code in the computer to stop him from meeting with the activation of code reboot he would live. Sadly Franz Hopper hacked into his system and if he was revived so was Hopper. He could not be at full power because the warriors still held the codes.

REBOOT AT 25%

He was looking over every evil warlord across history. Attila the Hun, Napoleon, Hitler, and many others. He would be the one to make them look like, as the humans say, chicken shits. If he had known the Lyoko warriors where going to be so strong he would have been more careful. He would have summoned his secret weapon and the Kolossus was not the most powerful monster in his arsenal, and he would use it with the Kolossus.

REBOOT AT 50%

He remembered when his dear sister and him used to play. Month after month of using his powers to protect her and make balls of light for her to chase. Then it happened. Their mother was taken. He actually made himself a physical body and tried to stop them, but gunshots still effected him long enough for them to escape. Franz blamed him, the boy who had just lost his mother. He went back into Lyoko and a idea came into his head that made him think he should do something: he was the only one who could stop things like this. Rape, murder, theft, and kidnapping all happened because human law enforcement wasn't strong enough. If he could rule the world, no one would be evil. That was what the innocent thought started as.

REBOOT AT 75%

But as the months went on he relined that humans couldn't be stopped. It was in their nature. He would have to rip their will from them and make them all slaves. Live would go on and no one would know any better. What they wouldn't know is that they can no longer commit crimes or do anything sinful. But then the warriors came. Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Yumi. They stopped him at every turn. Even with William he still lost. But that was not going to happen again.

REBOOT AT 95%

He is God. He is Zeus. He is Ra. He is the great ruler. HE IS LORD XANA!

REBOOT COMPLETE

"And I will make this planet burn." He said in the middle of sector five.

The next day...

It is a normal Sunday at Kadic Academy. Everyone is either out in the town or studying for a test on Monday. The ex Lyoko Warriors are all in the lunch room. Odd was currently eating like a walking stomach. "Odd I swear on of these days your gonna eat too much." Jeremie said. "There is no such thing as eating too much Einstein." Odd replied. Then an announcement came over the school's bell system. "Would William Dunbar and Aelita Stones come to the principal's office. Again would William Dunbar and Aelita Stones come to the front office." "William if it was just you I'd assume something was wrong but with Aelita you must have done something right." Ulrich said. "Nothing that can come to mind." William the two said as of them set off for the principal's office.

When they walked in something was different. Two kids they had never seen where in the room with Delmas. Good morning, Aelita and William." Delmas said when they walked in. "We have two new students who are very important." Delmas said. "Their names are Shane and Sapphire Xypher and they are the children of a very rich man named Ben Xypher of Xypher Gaming Incorporated. Their father's corporation is American based and they are students who have transferred here. I should also mention they are twins." He said. Then Aelita and William looked at the two. The boy had brown hair with gold streaks in it that went down to his forehead, brown eyes, and tanned skin. He was wearing a red T-shirt, black jeans, and white tennis shoes. The girl had black hair with blue streaks in it and the back of her hair went to her back, blue eyes, and tanned skin. She was wearing a black shirt, a blue short skirt, and black knee high boots. "I am telling you this because they are your new roommates and you are to show them around the school." Delmas said. Shane and Sapphire walked up to William and Aelita. Shane put his hand out. "Shane Xypher, at your service." Said the guy. "Hello. I am Sapphire." She said in a monotone. They went back to the cafeteria.

The four of them walked into the cafeteria and Odd was eating William's food. "Oh for the love of- ODD! What did I tell you about eating my food?" "That I should because you always get enough." Odd said. "No I said you SHOULDN'T because when you do I NEVER get enough." William said. "Who are those two with with you?" Ulrich asked. "These are Shane and Sapphire Xypher." William said. Odd spit milk to the left of him where Sissy was walking by. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed. "Odd, you are getting on my last nerves!" Sissy shouted. "Sorry Sissy, but these two are probably the richest teenagers in France." Odd said. Sissy rolled her eyes and walked away. "I can't believe you used to date her Odd." Yumi said. "I date her for two months and I never hear the end of it!" Odd shouted. Then he turned to the twins. ""You two sit here now." Odd said. "Sure, why not?" Shane asked. "Ok." Sapphire said. "Guys these are Ulrich, Jeremie, Yumi, and Odd." William said. "Hey." Ulrich said. "Hello." Yumi replied. "It is nice to meet you." Jeremie said. "I can't believe I am sitting within two feet of you." Odd said. "Why are you so hyped about these two?" Yumi asked. "Because I own every game console they have made." Odd said. "Alright Sapphire I called it. Fork over ten Euros." Shane said. She grumbled while handing her brother ten Euros. "What did you call?" Ulrich asked. "I called that we would meet a fan on our first day here." Shane said. Then suddenly a beeping went off in Jeremie's computer. All of the warriors eyes widened. "What was that?" Sapphire asked with an intrigued look. "Uh, nothing it was just, uh my alarm to when we have to go to the rec room!" Jeremie said. "Well can we come with?" Shane asked. "Uh its more of a private thing but maybe next time." Yumi said. Then they all took off. "Where's the fire?" Shane asked under his breath. "Now that they are gone can we get on with our search?" Sapphire asked. "You really want to find out what he did to Jace don't you?" Shane asked. "Yeah, he's our brother." Sapphire replied. "Fine. I found a suspicious factory that is giving off high levels of energy." Shane said. "Then let's go." Sapphire said.

The Factory

The warriors where around the supercomputer. The tower had deactivated itself and the warriors where confused. "How the hell did Xana come back to life?" Ulrich asked. "Why did he deactivate his own tower?" William asked. "I can answer that William." Jeremie said. "He reset Lyoko with that tower and now something in the code has changed." Jeremie said. "What is it Jeremie?" Aelita asked. "It was the basic security measures. The ones that prevent pain and felling in Lyoko." Jeremie said. "So we can feel pain now?" Odd asked. "Yes and you might be able to feel the environments too." Jeremie said. Then they heard the elevator going. "What the hell?" William asked. The doors opened and inside where Shane and Sapphire. "What the fuck?!" Shane and Sapphire shouted. "What are you doing here?!" Jeremie asked. "We could ask you the same question!" Shane shouted. "Einstein activate the return to the past!" Odd shouted. Jeremie was typing when Shane said "Supercomputer deny access to RTTPN program until given further notice. Authorization code L7X3C11." The supercomputer denied Jeremie access. "What?!" Jeremie shouted."Now tell us how you know about my uncle's lab." Shane said. "Uncle? You must have the wrong place. This belongs to Franz Hopper." Aelita said. "So he did change his name. Old uncle Waldo never took chances ever since Athena was taken." Everyone stopped dead. "Waldo and Athena? How do you know about my parents?" Aelita asked. "Parents? No no no. Don't go around claiming your Aelita Shaffer's sister." Sapphire said. "I'm not. I am her." Aelita said. "No. Aelita?" Shane asked. Then he pulled a pendant out of his shirt and showed it. Xana's symbol was etched in it. He opened it and on the sides where pictures of Shane and Sapphire. In the middle was Aelita with a black haired boy with pale skin. His hair was hanging at his eyes and combed over the right one. "Oh my god." Aelita said. Then she ran and gave Shane a hug. He hugged back and tears where in his eyes. "I thought I lost you and Waldo." Shane said. "What is going on?" Odd asked. "Guys these are my cousins Shane and Sapphire Hopper. Their father was my mother's brother." Aelita said. "But then shouldn't they be like 21?" Ulrich asked. "Yep. Us and Lita where born within two month of each other." Shane said. "We hid out in our father's version of Lyoko. It was called the Cortex and we hid in it until we where supposed to be seventeen." Sapphire said. "Who is the dark haired guy?" William asked. "Well we call him Xander but his real name is Xana." Shane said. Then the room got quiet again. "What?" Sapphire asked. "Xander he, he betrayed me and my father." Aelita said. "Lita you always had a great sense of humor." Shane said. "It's true. Xana tried killing us and now he is back." Ulrich said. "Am I supposed to believe a guy I just met an hour ago?"" Shane asked.. "Oh but it is too true Shane." Said a voice on the computer.

They turned and saw Xana's face on the screen. "Xander?" Shane asked. He looked older then in the picture and his hair was slicked back. "I don't go by that name anymore. It's Xana now." The AI replied. "Please tell me they are joking." Shane pleaded. "I would but then that would be lying now wouldn't it?" Xana asked. Then a tower activated. "Oh crap, a tower in the desert is active!" Jeremie said. "Well looks like I will be seeing you all soon." Xana said. Then he left. "You guys better head to the scanner room." Jeremie said. "We're coming too." Shane said. "Having newbies with us? Last time William got possessed and we had a helluva lot harder time winning." Ulrich said. "We aren't newbies. We fought in the Cortex." Sapphire said. "You guys could need help." Jeremie said. "What do you mean Einstein?" Odd asked. "Around the tower there are monsters I can't identify. You might need backup." Jeremie replied. "See? Now can we go? I wanna see if I can't kick some sense into Xander." Shane said. They all went into the scanner. "Let's send the newbies in first. William, Shane, and Sapphire get in." Ulrich said. "Ya know, you're being a fucking asshole kraut." Shane said. "What did you just call me?" Ulrich asked. Then Jeremie came over the intercom. "Stop bickering and get in already." He said. "Transfer William. Transfer Shane. Transfer Sapphire. Scanner. Virtualization."

After going through the digital tunnel, the three of them landed in the desert sector. William was in the outfit he had before Xana captured him. William looked over at the twin's outfits. Shane had a gold, sleeveless shirt with a silver chest-plate. He had black, baggy pants with bronze knee-guards. He wasn't wearing any shoes. On his hands he had black, finger-less gloves with gold knuckles. On his arms where dragon tattoos etched in gold. His eyes where gold too. On his back was a knight's sword made of gold and a silver shield. Sapphire was different in many ways. She had a blue cloak with a black undershirt that covered her arms and everything. she had blue combat boots, and black pants that were tight fitting. She had blue finger-less gloves and a white book tucked into the waist of her pants. On her back she had a scythe with a black blade. Her eyes where the normal shade of blue. "Wow you two look nice." William said. Then they saw Odd and Ulrich virtualize. The two of them took a second to take in the new warrior's costumes. Then Yumi and Aelita arrived. "Alright Jeremie, where's the tower?" Ulrich asked. "It is due west about seven miles." Jeremie said. "Any idea what the attack is?" Yumi asked. "I have checked the news and nothing is- Oh no." Jeremie said. "What is it Jeremie?" Aelita asked. "Xana is trying to take all of the supercomputer's files. To make things worse I can't activate any other programs until that tower is deactivated." Jeremie said. "Well I guess we better hurry then." Shane said. "Has anyone else noticed how hot it is here?" Odd asked. "Yes. Xana has activated systems that allow us to feel what this environment is like." Aelita said. "Guys you have three Krabs coming towards you." Jeremie said. Then lasers came from behind them. They all turned and they saw the Krabs running at them. "Hey Shane. If you wanna prove yourself deal with these Krabs." Ulrich said. "Easy." Shane replied. He pulled his sword and shield off his back and got ready. The Krabs shot at him but his shield took all the damage. Then he jumped onto the lead Krab's back and stabbed it's eye. Then he turned and shouted "Fire blade!" He slashed his sword in the air and fire came out, destroying the Krabs.

"How was that kraut?" Shane asked. "Will you stop fucking calling me that?" Ulrich asked. "Then you stop being an asshole." Shane said. "Will you stop fighting and get to the tower? Xana is already at 45%!" Jeremie shouted. The two glared at each other and then the group ran towards the tower. When they got to the tower they saw the new monsters Jeremie was talking about. There where four of them. They where on four legs and had two arms with pinchers. their bodies where completely black and they had armor on them. The only place without armor was the small head with the red eye of Xana on it. They had tails with razor sharp points. "What the hell are those things?" William asked. "Well if I had to take a guess I would say Xana decided to make scorpions." Shane said. "Fine, but let's call it a Skorpion. With a 'k'" Odd said. "Let's kill them and then name them." Sapphire said. Then she charged at the monsters. They saw Sapphire and opened their pinchers and blasted lasers out of them. Sapphire blocked the blasts with her scythe. The others where right behind her and had their weapons ready. "Super Sprint!" Ulrich shouted. He sped past Sapphire and got to the Skorpions. He jumped on one and tried stabbing it in the back but his blades didn't cut through. He barely dodged the Skorpion's stinger in time. The others attacked the Skorpions. Odd vaulted over one and unloaded a barrage of laser arrows into its back. Unfortunately they did nothing. "Guys only the head is exposed. That's how we have to kill it." Shane said. "How are we supposed to hit that small thing?" Ulrich asked. "Like this!" Sapphire shouted. She got out her book, opened it, and read "Precision bolt!" From it. Her eyes, book and scythe blade glowed dark blue and a strike of lightning hit the scythe. Then she looked at a Skorpion's head and the scythe shot lightning at it. The monster blew up instantly. "Wow." Odd said turned on. "Triplicate!" Ulrich shouted. Him and his clones rushed a Skorpion. His left clone and him got hit. His clone was destroyed and he took damage. "Damn! That stings." Ulrich shouted. "Princess told you things would start hurtung in here." Odd said. "Whoa guys look out, those things do 25 life points of damage." Jeremie said. Ulrich and his other clone got up to the Skorpion and it started attacking it with its stinger. It kept dodging their blades and trying to stab them. Then Ulrich's other clone was hit. It gave Ulrich enough time to stab the Skorpion in the eye. He gave a cocky smile as it blew up. Then a stinger went through Ulrich's chest. He was devirtualized as soon as it left his body. He came out of the scanners and said "I forgot how much I hate being devirtualized." William charged up to a Skorpion and slammed his blade into its back. The sheer force shattered the armor and killed the Skorpion. The last Skorpion had its back against the tower so they couldn't sneak behind it. It was poised to stab the others and was shooting lasers at them. "You got anymore fancy spells that could kill this thing?" Yumi asked. "Yep." Sapphire replied. She pulled out the book and read "Earth split!' From it. The scythe blade, book, and her eyes all glowed brown. She slammed her scythe into the ground and it opened the ground under the Skorpion. It fell into the sea and a pillar of light came up from it. "Alright Lita, deal with it." Shane said. She ran into the tower.

Xana had hacked 95% of the program's security.

Aelita flew up.

97%

AELITA_

99%

CODE_

LYOKO_

The tower turned white and Xana was forced out of the programs. Aelita walked out of the tower and the warriors where cheering. "Alright time to bring you guys out." Jeremie said. "Materialize William. Materialize Shane. Materialize Sapphire. Materialize Yumi. Materialize Aelita. Materialize Odd." After all the warriors where at the super computer Aelita said "At least we haven't grown rusty." "Yeah we still crushed Xana at the last second." Odd said. "And we have two new warriors." Ulrich said. Then he went up to Shane. Then he put out his hand. "Good to work with you Shane." Ulrich said. "You too, Ulrich." Shane said. "Alright now all we need is for you two to kiss and we can roll credits." Odd said. Everyone else laughed while Shane and Ulrich tried to kill odd.

Sector 5

Xana was sitting on top of the core. "I underestimated the warriors. I guess I will just have to try harder." Then the screen faded to black.


	2. Xana's Proxy

Chapter 2: Xana's Proxy

**A\N: I do not own Code Lyoko or any other works referenced in this fic. I only own characters and monsters I create.**

Xana was in the middle of Sector 5 going through the last battle against the Lyoko warriors. 'Shane and Sapphire where an unexpected factor. With two more warriors my job is even harder. But I know I can beat them.' He thought. Then he got an important news alert. He opened it and saw a news woman. "Today, multimillionare Mason Scott has had his bank account hacked. But the culprit was not tried, becuase it turned out to be his son, Mark Scott. Even with the most advanced firewalls in his way, Mark got into his father's bank account 'for fun.' To ensure his money's saftey, Mason is moving his family to France so he can work with Xypher Gaming Corp. to combine both the normal firewalls, and make an impossible game firewall, for extra protection." Xana closed the news report. 'This could be helpful.' Xana thought. Then he typed away at government sites to get Mark into Kadic.

Two days later...

The Lyoko warriors where all talking at their table during breakfast. "Ah Sundays, the only day that is completely school free." Odd said. "You're just happy because you get to go to sleep right after breakfast Odd." Ulrich said. "Or the fact that he can take as long as he wants to eat." Shane said. Then the principal came over the intercom. "Attention students, we have gained a new student, Mark Scott he is the son of a multibillionare, Mason Scott. Please show the new student a warm welcome if you see him." Said Delmas. Shane slammed his head on the table. "What is it Shane?" Aelita asked. "Me and Mark went to the same school back in America, and he was the snobbiest snob ever. Take Sissy times ten and change her sex, and you have Mark." Shane replied. "Is that even possible?" Asked William. "Yes," Said Sapphire, "I dated that asshole and he tried to rape me. So I threw him into a tree." She said. "And then I threw him into a brick building a day later." Added Shane. "Damn." Said Ulrich. "What it with all of the new kids suddenly?" William asked. "And what are the odds that two of the new kids are worst enemies?" Yumi asked. "It does seem highly unlikley." Jeremie said. "Well I hacked about a hundred government sites to get here. Mark is just here because I have crappy luck." Shane wispered. Then a boy walked in. He looked about 15. He had slicked back hair that was dyed crimson red. His eyes were seafoam green and looked all over the room. He had a cocky smile like he owned the place. He was wearing a black suit and tie. As soon as his eyes locked on Shane rage filled his eyes. He walked over and said "Well, well, well, if it isn't the gameboy." He said to Shane. "Well, well, well if it isn't the guy wearing shit and a tie." Shane said back. "I'm sorry, I guess not all rich families can act how they are supposed too." The boy said. "And I guess, Mark, that not all families know that raping girls is bad for their images." Shane said back angrily. "You know what, I'm just gonna stop this now. How about we stay away from each other and not talk when we can avoid it." Mark said. "That is the best idea you've ever had." Shane replied. "Good." Mark said. Then his gaze shifted over to Yumi. "Hey baby how about-" "She has a boyfriend and if you make a move on her I will kick your ass." Shane said. Mark sighed. "Fine I'll leave you creatins." Mark said while walking away. "Thank god he's gone." Sapphire said. "He has been here ten seconds and I already hate him." Ulrich said. "He has that effect on people." Shane said. Sapphire stood up. "Well, I've got a game to test for my dad, so I'll see you guys later." She said. "And I gotta take a nap." Odd said. "Just like an animal all he does is eat, sleep, and sh-" "We get the idea Shane." William said.

Sector 5

Xana is searching through data. "No, won't hold him. Too risky without destroying Lyoko, damnit! How am I supposed to control him!" Xana shouted to two Creepers that were behind him. They looked at each other, then back at Xana, and shrugged. "Ah, worthless all of you!" Then he made both of them randomly burst into code. "It was a rhetorical question anyways." He said. Then an idea dawned on him. "What if- yes, it would work!" He shouted. "Time to see how the Ice sector is doing."

Ice Sector

Red veins travel through the sector. They hit a tower and it turns red.

Boiler Room

A specter comes out of an electrical socket, and goes to the school.

Mark's Room

"I can't fucking believe the Xyphers are here. I mean how fu- aghhh!" The specter entered Mark's back. He fell to the floor and was out cold. Then he got up and the eye of Xana flashed instead of his pupil. Lightning charged his feet and he ran to the factory at high speeds.

The Factory

Mark reached the factory first. He activated the virtualization process. "If you get new warriors, then so do I." He said.

Jeremie's Room

Aelita and Jeremie are studying for a test. BEEP BEEP BEEP! "Oh great, Xana activated a tower in the Ice Sector." Jeremie said. "I'll text Yumi to get William, Shane can get Sapphire, and Ulrich can wake Odd up." Aelita said. "Alright let's go." Jeremie replied.

Sewers

Jeremie, Aelita, William, Shane, Yumi, and Ulrich all met in the sewers. "Where are Odd and Sapphire?" Aelita asked. "Odd locked the door and is taking a nap. He won't be awake anytime soon." Ulrich replied. "Sapphire is testing a new game which means locked door, and playing the game with blaring headphones." Shane said. "OK, let's go and hope they read their texts soon." Jeremie said. The gang rode to the factory on their skateboards and scooters. They climbed the ladder and went down the ropes. Then they went on the elevator. Jeremie got on the supercomputer and was confused. "It looks like someone used the virtualization process recently." He said. But all of us are still on Earth." Shane said. "I know. But looks like we have something that has the same signature as... William when he was possessed but not reconstructed!" Jeremie shouted. "Great, Xana is getting back at us for the team growing." Ulrich said. "Let's just go and deal with it." Yumi said. "Alright, head to the scanners." Jeremie said. He started the process. "Transfer Shane, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi. Scanner. Virtualization.

Ice Sector

The three landed in the ice. "Damn, it's cold." Shane said. Then Ulrich and William virtualized. "Why is it cold?" William asked? "Did you miss the first episode William? Xana made us feel the effect of each sector." Ulrich replied. "Oh right." William said. Shane lit a ball of fire on his hand. "Quit your bitching." Shane said. "Easy for the guy with fire to say." William said. "Yes it is." Shane said smugly. "Jeremie, tell me the vehicles are back." Yumi said. "Sorry, no dice. They are still amoung a bunch of data. You guys have to walk." Jeremie replied. "Damnit." William said.

**A\N: Hope you liked the chapter. Now I need to yell at Ulrich for breaking his contract by leaning on the fourth wall. Flames will be used to power up Shane.**


	3. Code Redux

Chapter 3: Code Redux

**A/N: I do not own Code Lyoko or anything else referenced in this chapter. I only own the Xyphers and Scotts.**

The Lyoko Warriors minus Odd and Sapphire are running across the Ice Sector. "Let's hurry up with this tower, I'm freezing my balls off." William said. "I could throw a fireball in your direction William." Shane replied. "I'd prefer being cold to being devirtualized, thank you." William said. "Then quit your bitching like I told you to five minutes ago." Shane snapped. "Can I interest the two of you in a nice hot cup of shut the hell up?" Ulrich asked. "No I'm good." Shane retorted. "Jeremie can you make a program to shut them up?" Yumi asked. "Sorry, that would take Xana's AI intellect to do." Jeremie said, annoyed. "Come on Yumi, it's just some pre battle banter to ease the nerves." Shane said. Then a barrage of laser balsts came out of nowhere, with one hitting Yumi in the arm and another hitting William in the leg. "Take cover!" Shane shouted. The Warriors dived behind chunks of ice. "There goes my eased nerves." Shane said. Then he noticed that Ulrich and Yumi had dived behind one piece of cover and the others dived behind another. "I guess its true that lovers are synchronized in their choices." Shane said. Yumi threw a fan at his head. "SHIT!" Shane ducked just before it hit him. "Can we focus on stopping Xana now?" Yumi asked. "Ok fine." Shane replied. He looked over his cover. On a ridge above them he saw five Bloks ready to fire. "I got this." Shane said. He pulled the shield off his back and crouched behind it. Then he charged. The Bloks shot at his shield, but every time the shield was hit, the shot was deflected back at the Bloks. Two of the Bloks were destroyed by the reflected lasers. Shane looked back at the other warriors. "Would you people mind getting off your lazy asses and help?" Shane asked. William sighed. "Fine. Super Smoke." William said before turning into a ball of smoke. He came up behind the Bloks and slashed all three of them with one swing. "I guess their chances just went up in smoke, huh?" William asked. Shane threw a fireball at William. William narrowly dodged it. "What the hell?" William asked. "This is what happens when you quip horribly." Shane replied. "Can we get to the tower without you guys trying to kill each other?" Aelita asked. "Well, I guess we could." Shane replied. "I forgot how insufferable you can be sometimes Shane." Aelita said. "Love you too Lita." Shane said. Then the warriors ran to the tower.

They reached it without anymore looked unguarded. "Ok, where are the monsters?" Ulrich asked. "Xavier isn't stupid. He would have monsters around." Shane said. "Will you stop calling him that? He isn't the guy you knew anymore." William said. "I'm sorry Dunbar, but I like to think that we can still save him." Shane replied. "Can you guys stop arguing?" Jeremie asked. "Fine, whatever. You see any monsters Einstien?" Shane said. "No, but there is something closing on you guys fast." Jeremie replied. Then his eyes widened. "Guys, look out!" He shouted before something crashed in the middle of them and shot a huge forcefield out. All the warriors were scattered. "Guys look out, that thing did twenty life points of damage." Jeremie said. "Anyone get the number of the bus that just hit us?" Ulrich asked. The warriors look at what hit them. It was a guy. He had a full blue body suit with a gold X in the middle, and the hand part was also gold. His forearms were covered with white gauntlents. He had no visible weapons. He had chrimson red hair that was messy, and he opened his eyes to reveal Xana's eyes. "Is that-" Ulrich started. "Oh hell no Xana, you seriously brought this asshole into Lyoko to fight us?" Shane asked. "It was quite easy." Xana/Mark said. "Now let me into that tower so I can make this transformation a little more permanant." "Like hell you will." William said. "We outnumber you." Ulrich said. "Yes but you have no idea what my powers are." Mark/Xana said. "Don't need to, we'll still kick your ass. Lita go deactivate the tower." Shane said. "Oh that won't do." Mark/Xana said. Then three Tarantulas virtualized in front of the tower. "God damnit. William, Yumi you protect Lita, me and Ulrich have got this." Shane said. "Got it." Yumi said. "You ready?" Shane asked Ulrich. "Hell yes. Triplicate!" Ulrich cloned himself. His clones charged at Mark. One was faster than the other, and it jumped to do a downward strike on Mark. "Forceshield." Mark said. He put his gauntlents up and a forcefield came up. The Ulrich clone's blades shattered as soon as they hit the barrier. Then Mark pushed the field hard, making it a projectile. The clone was devirtualized. The other one ran to Mark. "Forceshield." Mark said. "Supersprint!" Shouted the clone. He ran straight into the barrier, devirtualizing him. "Well, this could be problematic." Shane said.

Meanwhile...

William, Yumi, and Aelita were dealing with the Tarantulas. They were behind a rock of ice. Yumi threw a fan at one and hit it in the leg. William super smoked above one and stabbbed it in the back, then he supersmoked back behind the cover Aelita and Yumi were using. The Tarantulas were using their hand lasers to pin the trio down. "Well this just sucks." William said. "I got this." Yumi said. She activated her telekenisis and lifted some ice chunks over the Tarantulas. The Tarantulas started shooting at the chunks. They weren't shooting fast enough. Then they all started shooting a third laser out of their eyes. "What the hell?" William asked. The ice chunks were decimated. "Well, now we have three lasers to deal with." Aelita said. "This day has been one big mess of new things to fight. " Yumi said. "Why the hell didn't Xana step up his game like this earlier?" William asked. "Maybe he underestimated us." Aelita theorized. "We will figure this out later, I am gonna kill these things. Super Smoke!" William said. He went up behind one and was about to slice it when its head turned around 180 degrees and shot William in the face, doubling the damage. "Holy hell!" William said in surprise. The Tarantula shot him once more before he super smoked behind the rock. "Careful William, you only have five life points left. " This would be a hell of a lot easier if Odd and Sapphire were here." Yumi said.

Meanwhile Shane and Ulrich were trying to devirtualize Mark. Every time one of them tried to slash Mark, he put up a shield. "Stand up and fight you wuss!" Ulrich shouted. "I will admit this form is a bit too defensive." Mark said. "Are you sure you mean defensive, or offensive to our eyes?" Shane asked. "I am not amused." Mark said. "Force Run!" He shouted. Suddenly he was propelled forward at an incredable speed. He went right through the Tarantuals, destroying them. Then he went in the tower. "What the hell is he doing?" Shane asked.

In the tower...

Mark walked to the middle and flew up to the platform. He put his hand on the console.

MARK_

CODE_

REDUX_

Mark started getting hit by lightning in the tower. Then he was enveloped in a red cocoon.

The warriors outside of the tower were confused. "Could he be trying to delet the sector?" Yumi asked. "You'd need a way tower to do that." Shane said. "How do you know that?" William asked. "My father and uncle made two of these worlds, how would I not know how this world works?" Shane asked. "Fair enough." William said. Then Mark came out of the tower. He looked the same except for his suit was now red, the gauntlents were black, and his X and had partss were silver. "Guys, Marks not possesssed anymore but the tower is still active." Jeremie said. "Oh I am free now, its just that Xana has shown me what could happen if I were to help im take over the world." Mark said. "And what's that?" Shane asked. "Well first I could have any woman I want." Mark said while winking to Yumi. "Oh he's dead." Ulrich said. "I could also have power over anyone and do anything I want. I can't wait to see your sister again Shane." Mark said. "That's it. Scott three things will happen. I will devirtualize you, I will have Lita deactivate this tower, and then I will beat the shit out of you in real life." Shane said. "Don't call me by any of my human names. I am now a God. You will call me Superior, God of Lyoko and your destroyer." Superior said. "Isn't that Xana's job?" Aelita asked. "No, he has alredy named himself god of the world. He is ok with me asserting dominance over Lyoko." He replied. "You know, for such a badass boast I can't help but think of the time at the petting zoo." Shane said. "Don't yopu dare bring that up!" Superior shouted. "HEY! Have you guys forgoten that the tower is still active?" Jeremie asked. "What is it doing Einstien?" Yumi asked. "It made a specter." Jeremie said. "Yes and good old Odd should be getting a visitor soon." Superior said.

Sapphire and Aelita's room...

Sapphire finally finished with her video game testing and looked at her phone. She saw the text from Shane. 'Xana, get to the factory ASAP. Get Odd if you find the text first.' "Oh crap, I gotta move!" She shouted.

Boys Dorms

Sapphire breaks down Odd's door after failing to wake him up. She pulled him out of bed. "SOOFABITCH!" Odd shouted as he fell. "Damn it Sapphire, why'd you do that?" Odd asked. He looked up to see Xana's eyes instead of Sapphire's pupils. "Oh Sh- Gah!" Odd said as the specter grabbed him by the throat. Data started flowing from Odd's body into the spceter. Its eyes turned black and green with code running through them. Sapphire walked in to see this. "Oh come on." Sapphire said. She kicked the specter in the ribs, making it drop Odd. Then she pushed it out the window. "There can only be one." Sapphire said. Then she looked back at Odd. "Come on dumbass, we need to get to the factory." Sapphire said. Odd tried standing up but his legs gave out. "What the hell, I can't feel my legs." Odd said. "Son of a bitch." Sapphire said. She picked up Odd and put him over her shoulder. "Wow, your even lighter than I expected. You have to be the scrawniest kid I know." Sapphire said. "I'm not scrawny, I'm svelt!" Odd shouted. "Whatever." Sapphire said. Then she heard a cracking noise outside. She looked out the window and saw the specter's bones were snapping back into place. "Fuck. Me." Sapphire said. "Goddamnit, say what you want about Xana, he builds his specters well." Odd said. "Shut up. Now old on, but not to anywere you aren't supposed to." Sapphire said. Then she ran tot he factory.

Lyoko

"Alright lets take this bastard down." William said. He charged at Superior. "Force blast." Superior said. He shot a red energy fist at William, and devirrtulized him. When the scanner opened and he said "Forgot I only had five life points." The other warriors were being more cautious. "This seems unfair, i should even the odds." Superior said. Then five Mantas virtualized. "Lita and Yumi, you two take care of the Mantas ad try to get to the tower, we will get this asshole." Shane said. "Ok." Yumi said. The girls started attack the Mantas. "Now we fight like men." Shane said. "I couldn't agree more." Superior replied. "Force sword." He said. Then a red energy sword appered in his hand. "I love sword fights." Superior said. The three charged.

Factory

Sapphire and Odd came down in the elevator. "About time, Mark is under Xana's control and calling himself Superior and fighting the others." Jeremie said. "What's wrong with Odd?" He then asked. "The specter did something to him. I think going to lyoko will fix it." Sapphire said. "Alright just hurry." Jeremie replied. When they got to the scanner room, William was waiting at the door. "Finally, we need the calvary." William said. Jeremie started the scanners. "Transfer, Scanner, Virtualiztion."

Ulrich and Shane were evenly matched with Superior. Neither side could hit the other. "You're prety good." Shane said. "You are doing better than I though you would." Superior replied. 'But one thing you didn't think of is this. Forcequake!" Superior slamed his fist into the ground and the other two warriors went into the air. Shane landed on his feet but Ulrich landed on his back and one of his swords went through his shoulder. He pulled it out, grabbed his other sword, and got ready to fight. "Cheap shot." Shane said. "I'm just using my Lyoko given powers." Superior replied. He was about to do it again when everyone heard a familiar voice. "Bonzai!" Odd shouted. He jumped off of a shadow could Sapphire had made. Her eyes, scythe, and book were black. He started shooting at Superior, hitting him a few times. Sapphire flew over and slashed all the Mantas, destroying them. All the warriors surrounded Superior. "Only one thing to do now." Superior said. "FORCE KAMIKAZE!" He shouted. Shane balsted a fire ball at Aelita's feet, getting her away from the blast. Everryone else was hit with its full blast. Only Sapphire, Odd, and Aelita survived. "That thing did ninety life point of damage!" Jeremie shouted. Then the Specter arrived and shocked Jeremie. It grabbed William and did the same thing to him as she did to Odd. Aelita went into the tower

AELITA_

CODE_

LYOKO_

The specter blew up into code. "Automatic return to the past active." The supercomputer said in a feminine voice.

The warriors were in the lunchroom. "I figured out what the specter did to William and Odd. It took codes out of them. Codes that match Xana's." Jeremie said. "So, Xana stayed alive by keeping parts of himself in those two?" Shane asked. "He put one in all five of the old warriors." Jeremie said. "He has twenty percent in each of them. If he gets all of hims codes, he can get back into the web." Jeremie said. "He took five percent of each of their codes, which is one percent of his codes." Aelita put in. "So he only has two percent? That's not too bad." Willaim said. "But he could have gotten a lot more. We have to be more carful." Shane said. "Well right now lets celebrate, we put Mark, or Superior or whatever the hell he calls himself, in his place." Odd said.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. R&amp;R. Flames will be used to power up Shane.**


	4. Escalation

Chapter 4: Escalation

**A/N: I do not own Code Lyoko or any other works referenced in this fanfic. I only own the Xyphers, Scotts, and any monsters I create.**

Kadic 2:19 AM

Shane and Sapphire are in all black body suits with posters. They hang one up about every fifty feet. "I can't wait to see Odd's face." Shane said. "Are we going too far?" Sapphire asked. "Would you think so if he put hot sauce in your panties?" Shane asked. "Fair point, but I would have a reason to do this for him going through my pantie drawer and puting hot sauce in them." Sapphire replied. "Yeah well he burned my ass! He deserves this." Shane replied.

Kadic Lunchroom 8:00 AM

Odd arrived in the lunch room where the other warriors were. "Guys, the strangest thing happened, every girl I walked by gave me a dirty look. Sure some of them always do, but not all of them." He said. Then he saw Aelita and Yumi giving him the same look. "Exactly like that!" Odd shouted. "Why is every girl doing this to me?" Odd aksed. "You know exactly why, you pervert." Yumi said. "Odd, why did you do that? Are you trying to get killed?" Aelita asked. The guys and Sapphire were trying their best not to laugh. "What did I do? Seriously, I have no idea what your talking about." Odd said, slightly frustrated. Yumi proceeded to slap Odd. "Ow! Damn that hurt. Ulrich can't you keep a leash on her?" Odd asked. Yumi proceeded to slap Odd again. Then Aelita slaped him. "Sorry Odd, she's her own independant woman." Ulrich said. "Not your day, is it Odd?" Shane asked, barely holding his laughter back. "What in the name of all that is holy and delicous did I do?" Odd asked. "Odd Della Robbia, proceed to the principal's office. Odd Della Robbia proceed to the Principal's office." Came over the intercom. "Now you should be able to know what happened." William said. Odd went to the principles office. As soon as he was gone, all the warriors except for Yumi and Aelita burst out laughing.

Principle Delmas' Office

"Mr. Della Robbia there are few times when I have had to call you into this office, but this is just unacceptible. Now what do you have to say for youself?" Mr. Delmas asked. "To be honest Mr. Delmas, I have no idea what I've done." Odd replied. "Don't play dumb with me Mr. Della Robbia, you know perfectly well about this." Said the principle. He then pulled out a poster and showed it to Odd. It was a poster of Odd, wearing nothing but his underwear, riding a humpback whale. The caption said "Coming Soon! Odd Della Robbia's new single 'Humpback Me Baby' The story of a boy, a sexy woman, and the ugly girl he wants nothing to do with, who will be known as The Humpback." In the corner it had one of the parental advisory stickers in the corner. Odd was dumbfounded. "What is this?" Odd asked. "One of the many posters you put up all around campus. You will have five hours of detenion after class for the next three weeks, and seven hours after breakfast on sundays. Now please leave." Mr. Delmas said. Odd left and half way back to the lunchroom, he realized who did it.

Lunchroom

"How did you come up with that?" William asked. "Well, I thought 'what would ruin Odd's day, but be stupid enough for people to have thought it was him?' And so Humpback Me Baby was born." Shane said. "Shane I am going to kill you." Odd said while sitting back down. "What can I say man, karma's a bitch." Shane replied. "Karma wouldn't have gotten me detention for the next three weeks. You have started something you can't stop, a prank war." Odd said. Shane laughed. "A prank war? I'd crush you in an instant." Shane said. "We will see Xypher, we will see." Odd said creepily as he went to get food. "He has no idea who he's going up against." Sapphire said. "Nope." Shane replied. "What do you mean?" Ulrich asked. "I am the master of pranks, amoung other things." Shane replied. "Shane, just please don't let this escalate like last time." Sapphire said. "That wasn't my fault! He asked for it!" Shane snapped. "He was sent into therapy for the next three years." Sapphire said. "Oh, yeah. Good times." Shane said. "I don't even want to know." Yumi said. "Agreed." Said everyone else.

Tuesday, 10:00 AM, Science

Odd passes Shane a note. He opens it up and it shows a well drawn picture of Shane in scince imagining himself hanging himself. Mrs. Hertz takes the note out of Shane's hand and gives Odd a dirty look. Shane had quickly scribbled Odd's name on it before Mrs. Hertz found it. When she walked away, Shane look trumpthiantly at Odd.

Tuesday, 12:00 PM, Lunchroom

Odd sits down and is eating mashed potatoes. Then suddenly, he felt sick. He ran to the bathroom and threw up. When Odd was back Shane smiled. "Ah the things a pinch of Bloodroot can do." He said.

Wendsday, 7:30 AM, Shane and William's room

The alarm was going off. Shane hit it, and was shocked. He fell out of bed, and looked to find an amplified joy buzzer, with a note that said 'Odd.'

Wendsday, 4:00 PM, Courtyard

Odd is trying to get a blonde girl to go out with him. "Come on, why don't you just-" Odd was cut off by Shane. "Oh come on Odd, you think she will go out with you when she finds out about all your STDs?" Shane asked. The girl quickly walked away. Shane laughed. "Damnit Shane. All the girls already hate me for the humpback thing, now most of them, will think I had sex with a hooker or Sissy." Odd said. "Alls fair in love and prank war Odd." Shane replied.

Thursday, 7:45 AM, Showers

Shane was about to take a shower. When he put his body wash on, his body started burning. He had to wash for another half an hour just to get it to stop. When he got to the lunchroom his whole body was red and he was pissed. "Alright Della Robbia, who'd you get to make a minor acid like that?" Shane asked. "Odd, I thought you were using it for your science class." Jeremie said. "Well it was for science. I wanted to see how Shane would react to me burning his entire body." Odd replied.

Thursday, 11:55 PM, Girl's Dorms

Odd is trying to sneak into the room of a girl he convinced he didn't have STDs and agreed to make out with him. Then Shane activated the trap. Shane secretly put a mini speaker in Odd's pocket. It shouded quiet at first.

"Climbing out the back door, didnt leave a mark, No one knows it's you Miss Jackson. Found another victim but no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson."

Then it turned to the sound of normal talking, which would wake up a few light sleepers.

"You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now, You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out."

Odd finally realized it was going off. "What the hell?" He wispered. He took it out of his pocket, and tried to turn it off. "Shut up!" He whisper screamed.

"But we're so lucky, kiss the ring and let them bow down, looking for the time of your life (ain't always gonna find out).

'Goddamnit. Shane is so dead.' Odd thought.

"A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud, a face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown, but back away from the water, babe, you might drown. The party isn't over toniight (lighting in your nightgown).

Odd had tried almost everything to shut it off. He couldn't find a way to get the batteries out without a screwdriver.

"He-eyy, where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? He-eyy, out the back door, goddamn, but I love her anyway.

The music started getting louder.

I love her anyway, I love her anyway. Out the back door, goddamn, but I love her anyway.

Now the music was at its loudest and Odd was panicing.

Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Are you nasty?

Odd was now running.

Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Are you nasty?

He finally decided to do something stupid.

Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Are you nasty?

He threw it on the ground and stepped on it hard.

Ohhhh, where will you be waking up tomo-"

He smashed it, and caused his foot to bleed. He was caught by Jim a minute later.

Friday, 8:00 AM, Lunchroom

Shane wasn't at breakfast. "Alright Odd, what did you do to my brother?" Sapphire asked. "Well, I learned from my informant- " Odd started. "Since when is Ethan an informant?" Ulrich aksed. Odd looked at Ulrich with a deadpan face and then continued. "As I was saying, I found out from my INFORMANT, that Shane was allergic to saffron, so I just put some on him, and he should break out in hives." Odd replied. "No, he bloats when he comes in contact with it." Sapphire said. "Oh, well I only but it on his hands and chest, so he should be fine.

Friday, 8:02 AM, Infermary

Shane is bloated. 'I am going to kill you Della Robbia.' he thought.

Tuesday, 5:50 PM, Shane's room

He is on his laptop. "Finally!" He shouted. He just hacked the intercom system to play Odd singing Humpback Baby (after cleverly asking how he would have sang the chourus, with a recorder on his body). NOw he would have the ultimate revenge.

Lyoko's Core Room

"Thank you Shane, for leaving the intercom system open for me. Now I can put subliminal messages in the recording, convincing everyone to attack you while my specter absorbs your codes." Xana laughed. Then he called Mark. "Superior." He said when Mark answered. "Yes Lord Xana?" Mark asked. "I am about to launch an attack. Come to Lyoko." Xana said. "Yes My Lord." Mark replied.

Mountain Sector

Red veins are going towards a tower. the tower is hit and it turns red. Five hornets are circiling it.

Kadic

The intercom sparked with red. No one noticed, but soon the warriors would know that it happened.

**A/N 2: I do NOT own Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco. R&amp;R. Flames will be used for future pranks.**


	5. Hive Mind

Chapter 5: Hive Mind

**A/N: I don't own Code Lyoko or anyother works referenced in this fanfic. Sorry for the delay. I was on vacation and then my basement flooded. Woe is me.**

As soon as the song came over the intercom, two things happened. First, Odd slammed his head on his desk. Second, everyone in the school who wasn't a lyoko warrior stood up.

Art Class

Shane knew something was wrong as soon as everyone stood up. He looked over at Yumi and William, who both had worried looks on their faces. Then he looked over at Sapphire. They nodded and stood up. That's when the students attacked. Each one attacked the nearest lyoko warrior. Shane and Sapphire took out three of them in a manner of seconds. Yumi and William were caught off guard and were quickly pinned by the students. Then. out of a near by electric socket, a specter with blonde hair and green eyes materialized. It grabbed Yumi's neck, and electrocuted her. She screamed in pain. Shane turned to see what the specter was doing, and threw a desk at it. The specter lost its grip, and went flying out the window. Shane then pulled something out of his pocket and threw it into the ground. It sent out a power wave. Everyone in the room but the warriors was knocked out. "And that," Shane said while breathing heavily "is what happens to guys who disrespect women." He finished. "The hell was that?" Sapphire asked. I made a device to knock out any non Lyoko Warriors in case Xana possesed people." Shane replied. Yumi stood up. She was wobbly after the electrocution. She tried to talk, but no words came out. "Why does something like this always happen to people who's codes are taken?" Sapphire asked. "If I could guess, it's because their body can't cope with data being taken out of their body in the real world, so it shuts something down." Shane replied. "Think the others realize what's happened?" William asked. "Shitshitshitshitshitshit!" They could here coming from outside. They opened the door to see Odd yelling and running, with Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita behind him. "Either that or Odd pissed all three of them off." Shane said. Then he saw the group of possessed students coming down the hall. "I'm gonna go with the first one." William said. Yumi nodded in agreement. After that, they ran to the manhole.

All the warriors were crowded behind a bush near the manhole. Jim was guarding it, and Principle Delmas was guarding the main entrance. "Looks like one of us is going to have to make a distraction." Ulrich said. "You just volunteered." Shane said. "What, why me?" Ulrich asked. "They will ignore Me, Sapphire, and Jeremie, because we don't have codes, we need Aelita, and Yumi, Odd, and William have all already lost codes." Shane replied. "Damnit, I hate it when you're right." Ulrich replied. "Don't worry kraut, I'm sure I'll hate it when you're right. But for now go distract Jim." Shane replied. "Fuck you." Ulrich said before running out into the open. Jim went right after him. When the coast was clear, the others went into the sewers. "How come you call him Ulrich sometimes, and kraut at other times?" Odd asked. "Simple, when I call him kraut, it's when he annoys me." Shane replied.

The Factory

"The tower is in the Mountain sector." Jeremie said. "Cool, now I can feel a breeze up there." Odd said. "Shut up Odd." Sapphire said. They all went down to the scanner room. "Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Sapphire. Scanner. Virtualzation." The girls were sent into Lyoko.

They landed on the mountains and felt a slight breeze. "Wow, Odd was right about the breeze." Yumi said. Then she realized she could talk again. "Finally! Looks like being in Lyoko disables the side effects of losing codes." Yumi said. "Virtualization." They heard Jeremie say. Then the three boys landed. "Wow Odd, you were right about that breeze." Willam said. "I just reailized something." Odd said. "What?" Aelita asked. "Xana is using his tower to creat the specter, right?" Odd asked. "Yeah." Sapphire said. "Then how is he also controling everyone in the school?" Odd asked. Then everyone looked at Shane. "You left the intercom system open for Xana to get into, didn't you." Jeremie said. "Yeah, I forgot to close it after thinking how smart I was with this prank." Shane replied. Everyone face palmed. Shane shrugged. "Sorry." "Well, on the bright side, I have managed to fix the vehicles, and made new ones for Shane, Sapphire, and William." Jeremie said. He loaded the Overboard, Overbike, and Overwing. Odd got on the board, Yumi on the wing, and Aelita on the bike. Then he uploaded three more. The one for William was a white Overbike with two wheels side by side, and the green lines on the front are now black. Shane's was a gold Overboard with a dragon design. Sapphire's was a black Overwing with three fins on the bottom, The one in front was longer than the one in the middle, and the one in the middle was longer than the one in the back. The red sphere in the front was now midnight blue. "William, yours is the Overcycle, Shane's is the Overdragon, and Sapphire's is the Overshadow." Jeremie said. "Hey Shane, I guess my vehicle over shadow's yours." Sapphire said. Shane threw a fireball at her. "I hate it when you do that." Sapphire said. "You would do it too if you had to listen to all of the bad jokes that at least one person makes on these missions." Shane pelied. "Let's get going, Ulrich dosen't have all day." Yumi said. "Right." Shane said. Everyone got on their vehicles. "Aelita, don't you have wings?" William asked. "Yes, but I can use the vehicle to block shots, so I'll use this first." Aelita said. "Fair enough." William replied. "Look out guys, five Mantas and ten Kankrelats ahead." Jeremie said. "Me and Sapphire have the Mantas, you guys take the roaches." Shane said. Then the twins went up, while the others got low down.

Kadic

Ulrich is currently hiding in the boys bathroom, in one of the stalls. Then he notices a box of cookies on the ground. He picks them up, and it explodes. Ulrich is covered in soot. At the bottom of the box it says, "Gotcha Odd. -Shane" "I am going to kill those two after this." Ulrich said. He ran before anyone could arrive at the explosion.

Mountain Sector

Odd had already killed three of the Kankrelats, and William sliced two more of them. "Frost Wave!" Sapphire shouted. The colors change to white. Her scythe let out a wave of cold, and froze a Manta. It shattered when it hit the ground. "Fire Blade!" Shane shouted. he sliced two more Mantas in half, destroying them. One of the Mantas broke off and shot Aelita in the back. Shane jumped off the Overdragon it going under the Manta, while he sliced it across the eye. He landed back on the Overdragon in time to pull his sheild out and reflect a Manta blast. Sapphire killed the last one. Yumi threw her fan and killed three more Kanktelats. The last two managed to shoot William before Aelita hit them with energy fields. "Alright guys, Aelita is down to sixty life points, and William is down to eighty." Jeremie said. "Let's keep going." Shane said.

Kadic

Ulrich had managed to evade all of the people when he ran from the explosion. He was being careful not to be seen. When he saw the coast was clear, he stood up and turned around. He saw a mind controlled Milly and Tamia. "God damnit." Ulrich said. He ran the other way, only to run into Jim, who bear-hugged him. "Fuckfuckfuck." Ulrich panicked.

Mountain Sector

"Hey, Einstien, what's guarding the tower?" William asked. "Looks like only five hornets." Jeremie said. "Guess Superior took the day off." Shane said. They arrivied at the tower, and were shot at by the hornets. The Hornets focused on the vehicles. All of the vehicles were quickly destoryed and the warriors were forced to land. Aelita, Odd, and Yumi used their weapons. Shane threw fireballs, and Sapphire was shooting lightning. William was super smoking trying to get high enough to hit the Hornets. The Hornets were dodging better than they used to. "Ya know, this used to be a lot easier." Odd said. "Xana has probably upgraded them since then." Shane said. Then he threw a fireball and then one where the same Hornet dodged to, destorying it. The others formed up and aimed at Aelita. They unleashed a volley of lasers. William super smoked in front of her and took the rounds on his body and sword. The others destoryed the Hornets before Aelita could take damage, but William was devirtualized. He fell out of the scanner, and said "That sucked." Back on Lyoko, Aelita was running to the tower. Right before she entered the tower, everyone heard "Force Bomb!" and something hit Aelita, exploded, and devirtualized her. "NO!" Everyone shouted. They looked up to see Superior, on a black Manta, with a huge smirk on his face. "Oh, I always wondered what it would be like to ruin your only hopes for victory." Superior said. He landed on the ground, and summoned his sword. "I just love the look on your faces. All helpless and not knowing that the codes can deactiv- uh never mind." Superior said. He got mad at himself. "Shit. I wasn't supossed to tell you that. "So the codes can deactivate towers huh? Good." Shane said. "Yes, but that's not gonna happen." Superior said. He then jumped in front of the tower. "So, who want's to fight?" He asked. "Alright guys, he can't take us all." Shane said. "I'd beg to differ." Superior rebutted. "LEROY JENKINS!" Odd shouted. He ran at Superior and shot arrows at him. "Force Mirror." Superior siad. The barrage of arrows were reflected, and devirtualized Odd. Other arrows hit the warriors, bringing their lifepoints down. "Damnit Odd." Yumi said. "Yumi, stay behind us, you're the only one left on Lyoko with codes." Sapphire said. "Got it." Yumi said. Superior charged at the warriors, and the twins both blocked his blade. They were evenly matched, and neither side was gaining ground. "Your pretty strong Shane, since there's no way your bitch of a sister could be helping at all. "Ya know Mark- "Superior!" "Fine 'Superior', I remember me being the one who saved you from the petting zoo fiasco." Sapphire said. "Don't bring that up you fucking bitch." Superior said. "Yumi, we've got him, get to the tower." Shane said. "Oh no." Superior said. "Force Boost!" He then shouted. His strength tripled, and he was pushing the others back with one hand on the sword. Then he punched Sapphire right through her stomach, devirtualizing her. "God, I hate being devirtualized." She said. Shane jumped back, and held his blade in one hand, and put his shield in the other. "Let's dance." He said. "With pleasure." Superior replied.

Kadic

Ulrich was brought to the specter. He was pinned by a number of nameless stuents, and also Sissi and Herv. The specter grabbed his neck, starting to drain the codes, while electrocuting Ulrich.

Mountain Sector

Shane and Superior were fighting equally, with Shane blocking and thrusting, and Superior going all out. Anytime Yumi tried to get to the tower, Superior shot a force bomb at her. 'He's too strong, I can't win like this.' Shane thought. Then Yumi had an idea. She used her telekinisis and picked up Superior. This gave Shane an opening he jumped up at Superior. Superior broke free of the telekinisis, and slashed down at Shane. When they both landed nothing happened for a moment. Then they both devirtualized. Yumi ran to the tower. She walked to the middle, and flaoted up. Ulrich was unconsious from the shocking. Yumi reached the panel, and the code's instinct kciked in.

YUMI_

CODE_

LYOKO_

The tower turned white. "Return to the past now!" Jeremie yelled.

The warriors were in the lunchroom, with Odd's head in shame, as Humpback Me Baby played over the speakers. "Don't worry Odd, this will blow over in a few days." SHane said with a laugh. "I hate you." Odd replied. "No you don't Furry." Shane said. "At least I'm not the only one with a nickname now." Ulrich said.

**A/N: From now on I will put a meter of all the warrior's and Xana's codes at the bottom of the story. I'm also sorry for the crappy way I jammed in how the towers can be deactivated by codes, but I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP. R&amp;R. Flames will be used for future attacks**

**Code Count**

**Ulrich: 85%**

**Odd: 95%**

**Yumi: 91%**

**Aelita: 100%**

**William: 95%**

**Xana: 6.8%**


	6. Cortex

Chapter 6: Cortex

**A/N Guess who's back bitches! Merry Christmas, this story is back! Here is a longer chapter then usual to make up for taking so long. Oh btw I do not own Code Lyoko. I only wish I did.**

The warriors are using their vehicles to get through the desert sector. "The tower is straight ahead!" Shane shouted. It had two tall towers made of stone on each side of it. It was guarded by three Tarantulas and a Skorpion. "Looks like the Arachnid convention is in town." Odd said. "Sapphire, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd will take the Tarantuals. Aelita and William will try and get into the tower. I can deal with the Skorpion." Shane said. The warriors all spread out, taking their jobs. Shane jumped off the Overdragon, and landed in front of the Skorpion, sword ready. "Hey there ugly." He said. The Skorpion atempted stabbing Shane, only to have its tail blocked by Shane's shield. The other four who were fighting the Tarantuals were doing good. Two were already destroyed, and Odd was taking the last one solo. Then, Odd decided to try and be a badass. He flew fast, passing the Tarantula. But right after he did that, he jumped off backwards, and killed the Tarantula, Max Payne style. But, his Overboard crashed into one of the tall towers, making it fall. This was also the time that William and Aelita decided to run for it. Everyone but Shane and Odd were crushed. Odd than ran into the tower. Shane, pissed at Odd's risky move, shot a fireball point blank into the Skorpion's head, destroying it. Odd then went up into the tower.

**ODD_**

**CODE_**

**LYOKO_**

"Return to the Past now!" Jeremie shouted.

Factory Floor

"DAMNIT ODD!" Shane yelled. "What did I do?" Odd asked. "THIS IS THE THIRD TIME IN A ROW THAT YOU HAVE ALMOST MADE US LOSE A MISSION!" Shane said, about to kill Odd. "What? How did I do that?" Odd aksed. Everyone looked at him with a 'Seriously?' kind of face.

Flashback

Forest Sector

Odd is devirtualized by a hornet , after celebrating killing a Skorpion on his own. His Overboard crashes into a Megatank, which almost runs Aelita over, but Shane jumps in the way, and pushes her out of the way. Shane is instantly devirtualized, making Aelita the last warrior left. She barley escapes the last Megatank, and makes it into the tower.

Flashback #2

Mountain Sector

Odd jumps off his Overboard to land on a Krab. His Overboard manages to crash into Ulrich, Aelita, and William. Odd is than stabbed by a Skorpion. Yumi barely makes it into the tower, being the last one left.

Present

"Ok, I might have screwed up a little the past few missions." Odd said. "I'm aware of that, but a few is all Xana needs to take over the entire world." Shane said, calming down. He then started walking back to the school, with Sapphire close behind him. "He has a point Odd. You have been a bit reckless." William said. "Oh, I'm reckless? Says the guy who got xanaifed on his first day in Lyoko." Odd spat back. He then started walking back to the school.

Streets of Sceaux

Shane and Sapphire decided to take the long way back to Kadic. "Haven't seen you get that mad at someone since the last time you fought Mark before he got xanafied." Sapphire said. "I know. I also know that if I wasn't your brother you would be turned on by how angry I got." Shane replied. "SHUT UP!" Sapphire shouted before punching her brother in the arm. "Come on sis, I didn't enjoy Serenity telling me about all of your weird kinks anymore then you did. But that's not gonna stop me from using them against you." Shane replied, rubbing his arm. Both of them grinned and laughed.

Factory

Aelita and Jeremie were typing away furiously at keyboards. Jeremie was using the supercomputer, while Aelita was assisting him from her pink laptop. Then, on their computers they both got green plus signs. "YES!" Aelita shouted. "Now we can take the fight to Xana." Jeremie said.

The next day...

Sunday 11:00 AM, Rec Room

"Really?" Odd asked, excited at the news. "You guys repaired the Skid?" Yumi asked in shock. "Yep, and now we can go find Xana and see where he is hiding." Aelita said. "Then let's go. I'd like to take care of Xana before he can get too many codes." Ulrich said. "Alright, then let's go." Jeremie said. "You guys go ahead. Me and Sapphire have something to do." Shane said. "Are you guys sure? The skid is really cool." Odd said. "Yes Odd, we're good." Sapphire replied. "Ok, see you guys later." Ulrich said.

Factory

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Aelita. Transfer William. Scanner. Virtualization." The three warriors landed in Carthage's arena. "Virtualization." Then Ulrich and Yumi both landed. "Alright, let's get to the Skid." William said. The five warriors then went to the Skid garage. They stood on the five platforms and were transfered into the Skid. Aelita drove the skid out of Carthage, and dove into the sea. "Wow, this place looks the same." Odd said. "Why would it be different?" Ulrich asked. "Well I though Xana might have made it harder for us navigate." Odd replied. "Odd, this is the internet remember? Xana couldn't change this, he could just change the replikas he is hiding in." Jeremy said. "Ya know, from this perspective it looks like a city." William said. "You mean an upside down city, right William?" Odd asked. "No, a normal city. I'm upside down, remember Odd?" William asked. "Oh, right." Odd said. "Alright guys, I've locked in on a replika. Aelita, I'm sending you the coordinates." Jeremie said. "Ok Jeremie." Aelita replied. She set the skid in the direction of the new replika. "I hope it's a mountain replika." Odd said. "Why?" William asked. "Because, it was the only sector that we hadn't found a replika of before we destroyed Xana." Odd replied. Then they saw it. It had spikes coming out of the shell. "This is weird. Xana showed me a bunch of his replikas while I was under his control, and not one of them had a different shell then the others." William said. "Well, maybe he changed them. Let's just go in." Ulrich said. "Ok, I'm through the firewall. You can enter it now." Jeremie said. Aelita drove the Skid into the replika. When they came out of the sea, they were all stunned. It was a sector they had never seen before. It had the texture of Carthage, but was green. It was a circular platform which was the same size as the other sectors. They landed on the edge of it, and all the warriors were materialized out of the Skid. "Yo William, you ever seen any sector like this?" Ulrich asked. "No, Xana never had a sector like this." William replied. "Wait a minute, didn't the twins talk about a supercomputer their dad made that held another world like Lyoko?" Odd asked. "You're right Odd. I think they called it the Cortex." Yumi replied. "Why didn't it get wiped out by my multi agent program?" Jeremie asked. "Maybe it has better defenses than any of Xana's replikas." Aelita suggested. "Well, you guys better explore it. I'm loading your vehicles now." Jeremie said. The Overboard, wing, bike, and cycle all appeared. The warriors got on their respective rides, and Aelita activated her wings. "The core of this 'Cortex' is straight ahead." Jeremie said. All of the warriors took off.

Sector 5 Interface

"The Hell is this?" Xana asked. He found that his sister and four of her bodyguards had found a virtual world made with a supercomputer. Only problem was he didn't have the strength to take over a supercomputer yet. "Who the hell made this?" Xana shouted out loud. The two Creepers from last time were sitting behind Xana, and looked at each other. One shook his head not to answer. The other agreed. "Sapphire and Shane aren't there so I might be able to take care of them. I'll send Superior and a squad of monsters to find answers." The AI said. "You two!" Xana shouted at the Creepers. They both flinched. "Go with Superior and find out what is going on." He then said. Both Creepers calmed down, nodded their heads, and crawled away, relived. Xana then called his proxy.

Cortex

The warriors were going through the sector, slightly disturbed by the lack of defenses. "Why isn't there anything to guard this place?" Ulrich asked, with every one of his virtual muscles tense. "Maybe the Cortex didn't have a crazy AI like Lyoko did." William suggested. Then a siren sounded. "The hell was that?" Odd asked. Then the sector started to shift. Aelita saw walls rise out of the ground to the warrior's left, and shift towards them at high speeds. "FLY UP!" She shouted. Everyone flew up, but Odd's overboard got nicked, devirtualizing the Overboard. He ran across the tall walls, with them now falling behind him. There was a gap and he jumped over, only for the walls to separate, making him fall. Then the ground shifted into a spear, impaling Odd, causing him to be devirtualized. "Talk about being impaled with extreme prejudice. Guess Shane's dad didn't like cats." William cracked. "Really? Is now really the time to make jokes?" Aelita asked. "Shane isn't here to try and devirtualize me for joking, so I'm going to quip all I want." William replied. Then Jeremie spoke up. "Guys, we've got a problem." "What is it Einstein?" Ulrich asked, ready for the sector to change again. "This place is kind of like sector 5. It has a timer that starts whenever anyone who isn't authorized is in the sector. After three minutes, the siren will sound and the sector will keep changing until someone has been devirtualized. Then the timer resets. It will keep doing this until you guys get to the center arena where the core is. The other problem we have is that I don't have the materalization codes for this sector, so Odd is trapped in limbo until we can get them." The prodigy replied. "Then we better move. How long until the timer hits zero again?" William asked. "Two minute and fifteen seconds." Jeremie replied. "Let's go." Yumi said before taking off. They all put as much speed as they could into their forms of transportation. They were three fourths of the way to the core when Jeremie shouted with alarm. "The timer hit zero!" "Shit." Ulrich said, looking back to see if the sector was changing. Then they heard the siren. The walls around them opened up to reveal cannons. They shot lasers at the warriors, causing them to dodge and try and block the lasers. Ulrich pulled out one of his swords, Yumi pulled out a tessen fan, William summoned his sword, and Aelita summoned an energy field. They blocked the lasers while trying to stay steady on their vehicles. Then the Overbike got his, causing Ulrich to fall. The fall cost him ten life points. Ulrich got up just in time to be shot up with the lasers, devirtualizing him. The cannons went back into the wall and the timer started over.

Cortex Edge

On the other side of the Cortex the warriors had landed on, Superior came out of the digital sea in the Rorkal. "I don't see why I have to use the same ship that the compensating warrior uses." Superior said into his wrist communicator. "Because I don't need my energy wasted on creating a new one!" Xana shouted at his Proxy from Sector Five. "Yes Lord Xana. So where do you want me to go?" The Proxy asked. "To the center. Once you arrive, I will open a portal to let your monster squad through. Also, I suggest you make it to the center in the next two minutes." Xana said. "Why?" Superior asked. "Because this sector shifts to devirtualize anyone who isn't authorized." Xana replied casually. "Great, just what I needed." Superior said before using his powers to run full speed to the center.

Cortex Midsection

The last three warriors were close to the center when Jeremie announced the bad news. "Guys, the timer hit zero again." "Just fucking great." William said. Then a green pulse was let out of the sector, it caused the vehicles to lose control, and deactivated Aelita's wings. Each of the warriors crashed into the ground, destroying the Overcycle and Overwing, and causing the warriors to take ten life points of damage each. "That hurt." William said. "What did you think falling from there would do? Give us life points?" Yumi asked. "Guys, no time for arguing, look behind you." Jeremie said. They all turned to see walls rise from the ground, and then slam together. All three of them booked it in the other direction. The walls were catching up with them, and would soon get them. "Girls, go ahead, I've got an idea." William said. "What, are you crazy?" Yumi asked. "Probably." William said. He then summoned his Zweihander. He turned, put the blade flat out in front of him, and closed his eyes. He opened them after hearing metal hit metal, and wasn't devirtualized. He saw that his blade stopped the walls, but was already cracking. "Hurry up William, your blade is already at half durability. It will break in a few minutes and the walls will continue." Jeremie told William. "Got it Einstein. Super Smoke!" The heavy hitter said. He caught up with the girls seconds after his sword had broke. They had reached the center. In front of them was a large, black sphere held to the Cortex only by a single path that led to the sphere's entrance. "If I had to guess, I'd say that's where we will find the materialization codes." William said. "That's a fair guess, but you won't be able to test that theory." They heard a familiar voice say. They looked up to see Superior on a black Manta in the sky. "Oh great, your here." William said. "Yes I am, and now you're all going to be devirtualized." Superior said. Then a portal opened on the ground below him. Out came ten Creepers, three Krabs, two Tarantulas, and five Kankrelats, four Hornets, and a Skorpion. "Hey Jeremie, any chance you could get me my Zweihander anytime soon?" William asked. "I've only managed to reload sixty percent of it. You're going to have to not get devirtualized until then." Jeremie replied. "Fuck." William said.

Kadic Courtyard

Shane and Sapphire were both on their laptops, searching for something. "Shane, I found it." Sapphire said her voice full of excitement. "Finally. Good job sis." Shane said, putting his laptop's screen down. "Oh shit." Sapphire said. "What?" Shane asked. "Xana has a bunch of signatures on it, and there are unidentified entities fighting them. I think the others found the Cortex." Sapphire said. "We need to get to the Factory now." Shane said. The twins ran as fast as they could to the Factory.

Cortex

The three warriors were trying their hardest to deal with the monsters. William was super smoking away, which distracted the Kankrelats and Hornets. Yumi was dealing with the Skorpion and Krabs, while Aelita dealt with the Creepers and Tarantuals. Yumi back flipped over a laser from the Skorpion, and threw both her fans. One of them cut a Krab's Xana eye, destroying it. The other one was shot out of the air by the Skorpion. "Jeremie, I lost one of my fans, mind loading another one for me?" Yumi asked. "I'll set it up to start after William's Zweihander is done." Jeremie replied. "Speaking of my Zweihander, how long till it's done?" William asked as he dodged a laser from a Hornet. "It's at 97%, just a minute left." Jeremie replied. "Why is it taking so long?" William asked, just as he punted a Kankrelat into the hole around the center of the Cortex, resulting in a pillar of light coming out of the digital sea. "Ten points!" William shouted. Then he was shot in the shoulder by a Hornet. "Look out William, you are down to seventy life points." Jeremie said. "Stop celebrating William. Save it for when we actually win." Aelita said before nailing a Creeper with an energy field, resulting in it blowing up. "William, your Zweihander is ready." Jeremie then said. "About damn time." William replied. We then summoned his sword, and slashed through the remaining Kankrelats in one swing. "Now to deal with the flyers." William said. He then turned around and was shot in the face by one of the Hornets. "William your down to thirty life points!" Jeremie shouted. "Stupid sons of bitches." William said in anger. He then slashed at the Hornets. This caused his blade to glow white and let loose a white energy wave. It sliced through all of the Hornets, destroying them. "Oh hell yes!" William shouted. He then threw another energy wave at one of the Tarantulas that was trying to his Aelita, cutting it half and destroying it. The other one turned around and shot at William. He ran at Xana's monster while blocking the lasers. He jumped up and started falling towards it. Right before it unleashed another volley of lasers, he shouted "Super Smoke!" and dodged around the lasers. He appeared behind the Tarantula, and decapitated it. Both its headless body and its mid-flight head blew up. "I am the man!" William shouted.

The Factory

Shane and Sapphire has arrived and the elevator just made it to the computer room. "Good, you guys are here. Everything has gone as bad as it could." Jeremie said. "I can't believe you guys found the Cortex before we did." Shane said. "Is now really the time Shane?" Sapphire asked. "Fine. Jeremie give me a sitrep." Shane replied. "What?" Jeremie asked. "It's short for situation report. Just tell us how things are going." Sapphire said. "The sector devirtualized Odd and Ulrich, and William, Yumi, and Aelita are fighting Superior, who was used as a marker to open a portal for Xana's monsters to get in through. I also don't have the materialization codes, so Ulrich and Odd stay stuck in limbo until I get them." Jeremie replied. "So basically everything has gone to hell in a handbasket?" Shane asked. "To put it simply, yes." Jeremie replied. "Alright, virtualize us." Shane said before him and his sister went towards the elevator.

Cortex

"Good news guys, Shane and Sapphire are on their way." Jeremie said. "That's good and all, but I don't think we need them." William said before cleaving a Creeper in half. That was the sixth Creeper that had been destroyed. William was dealing with all the Creepers while Aelita and Yumi worked together against the single remaining Krab and the Skorpion. "Speak for yourself, we are dealing with one of the hardest to kill of Xana's monsters over here!" Yumi shouted over at William. "Alright Yumi, your other fan is back." Jeremie said. "Why did her weapon return so fast?" William asked, having just decapitated another Creeper. "Because her fan is a lot smaller then your Zweihander." Jeremie replied. "Whatever." William replied as he shoved his blade through the eight Creeper. He then looked over at the last two Creepers. The two of them looked at each other. "Do we really have to do this?" One asked the other in Creeper speak. "Yes. Sadly yes." The other one replied. Then they both shot at William. He blocked the lasers and started walking towards the Creeper. He kept blocking their blasts. "Useless the both of you!" Superior shouted at the two Creepers that couldn't hit William. He then shot two red data streams at the Creepers. They writhed in pain and collapsed as the data went into them. Then they both got up. Their skin tones turned to a dull greyish-white. They got even more skinny, clearly defining their rib cages, and making their stomach areas almost go to their spines. Their Xana eyes turned red and their arms became black. Instead of one claw on the ends of their hands, it was now four. Their tails became much longer, becoming three times longer than of the rest of the Creeper's bodies. The Creeper's smiled to reveal they now had razor sharp teeth. "Now that's just cheating." William said. Then the Creepers slithered at William, just by moving their huge tails. They were moving much faster than any other Creeper had. "Oh crap. Super Smoke!" William shouted. The Creepers were slithering at the same speed as William, and were trying to shoot him in his smoke form. "This isn't working." One Creeper said to the other. "No shit. I got this." The other one replied. The Creeper then turned his hand red, and reached into the smoke. He yanked William out. "What, how the fuck?!" William asked. Both of the Creepers then shot him, devirtualizing him. Both of the Creepers laughed. "Flame Blade!" "Lightning Slash!" Two people shouted. The Creepers looked up. The one on the left was his with an X that was half fire and half blue lightning. The Creeper blew up a second later. The twins landed on a platform above the other Creeper. "Well this sure as hell ain't normal." Sapphire said. "Nothing we do is sis. But, we deal nonetheless." Shane replied. The other Creeper charged at them, just to get bisected by a fast moving Shane. Then the twins looked over at the other two girls, barely dodging the Skorpion and Krab. "You take the seafood, I got eight legs." Shane said. "But it only has four." Sapphire replied. "It is a scorpion. It is an arachnid. It has eight legs." Shane replied. "Maybe real scorpions, but Xana's Skorpions have four." Sapphire said smugly "Fine! Let's just do this." Shane replied. The twins charged at the remaining monsters. Superior, having seen the twins arrive, retreated through a portal. The Skorpion and Krab saw the twins running up, and opened fire. Shane blocked the attacks with his shield, and Sapphire was blocking with her scythe. Sapphire got under the Krab and kicked its left front leg in the joint, making the Krab's leg buckle. Then she stabbed her scythe through the Krab's bottom, making the blade come out of the Xana eye, destroying it. Shane was in a fight with the Skorpion's tail. He was blocking and parrying with his sword and shield. Then the Skorpion smacked his shield hard, throwing him off balance. The Skorpion then shot him in the face. "Shane, you just lost half your life points!" Jeremie shouted. "I'm aware Einstein." Shane replied. He then did something surprising. He threw his shield at the Skorpion. It his the monster in the face, disorienting it. He then rushed it, and stabbed it in the face, destroying it. "It looks like two legs beats eight." Shane said. "Four!" Sapphire shouted. Shane just groaned. "You guys showed up at a good time." Yumi said while running up to the twins. "Let's get the materialization codes for Ulrich, Odd, and William." Aelita said. They walked up to the core's center. "Jeremie, it's closed, what do we do?" Yumi asked. Shane and Sapphire both put their hands on the closed entrance. The entrance split into eight sections that all retracted. "I don't know what you are talking about Yumi, I see a gaping hole." Shane said. "Ha, ha, Shane." Yumi said sarcastically. Then the four warriors walked into the core.

Factory

'That's strange. There are a bunch of neutral signatures all around the core room. It's like they aren't even there. Must be a glitch.' Jeremie said.

Cortex Core

The core room was a series of black circular platforms layered above each other. On each platform's edge was a green hexagon. The Core was a hand sized pink orb. On the top platform was a green glass console. Shane led the group to the hexagon. A screen appeared in front of him and he tapped on it three times. The warriors were transported to the top platform. Shane then walked over to the console, and put his hand on it. The console projects a hologram in front of them, showing a picture of Franz Hopper, Anthea Hopper, and two other men on the sides of them. The one on the left was bald, had green eyes and a brown beard. "Who are those two?" Yumi asked. "The one on the left is my dad. The other one is Professor Tyron, someone who got kicked off of Project Carthage and Project Cortex." Shane replied. "There was another project?" Aelita asked. "Yes it was built as a plan B if Project Carthage failed. As you know Project Carthage was going to be used to disrupt enemy communications. But it would have disrupted everything. Planes would have crashed, drones and nukes would be open to hacking. France could have ruled the world with this. Project Cortex would have sent out an undetectable signal that would have set off any nukes not attuned to a certain code that only France had. It was a much more dangerous plan B. The Cortex was also a plan B in case Xana failed to stop the Projects. The Cortex used to hold an AI that would have set off all of France's nukes to stop the rest of the world form falling into fallout."Sapphire replied. "Tyron wanted Cortex to be plan A. My dad and Waldo were project leads, and kicked him off because he was trying to against them. They then quit the project later. They thought that it was a defensive measure. It was actually going to be used by France to rule the world. The president had been corrupted. Xana and the Cortex's AI were created to stop that." Shane said. He then started going through the data. "Here you go Jeremie, I got the materialization codes." Shane said. "So France really was evil at one point." Aelita said. "People can get drunk on power." Sapphire replied. "Well, the guys are all in the scanner room, so we can go." Jeremie said. "No, I want to check the data here." Shane said. "Ok. Well we can wait. Our main problem was the sector changing and the monsters. We've got time." Jeremie said. What the warriors didn't realize was that things were coming out of the ground on other platforms. They were mostly black and humanoid, but had white marks all over their body. They had a green aura, and a white orb inside of their head. They crossed their arms over their chests, and materialized a black bladed sword in each hand.

Factory

Jeremie was busy looking at all the data Shane was gathering. The three who had been devirtualized arrived at the computer room. Ulrich saw that there were ten beings converging on the warriors. "Yumi look out!" Ulrich shouted while taking the headset from Jeremie.

Cortex Core

Yumi turned around just in time to be stabbed in the stomach by one of the beings. She was devirtualized. "Shane, Ninjas!" Sapphire shouted. "Deal with them, I can't fight and search for data at the same time." He replied. Sapphire pulled out her scythe, and Aelita formed two energy fields. The guardian of Lyoko both of them at one Ninja. The Ninja blocked both of them. Sapphire charged at the Ninjas, jumping in the air and bringing her scythe down on the closest Ninja. The Ninja crossed its swords and stopped the scythe inches from its face. It then forced the scythe back and made Sapphire step back. "Aelita, mind flying to another platform to split these guys up?" Sapphire asked. "Got it." Aelita replied. She then flew two platforms down. Half the Ninjas stealthed into the ground and moved towards Aelita. Sapphire then tried hitting the Ninja again. It blocked the same way as before, but Sapphire was ready. She went low and used her legs to swipe the Ninja out from under himself. Sapphire then brought her blade down on the falling Ninja, impaling him and devirtualizing him with a green outline. The other four that were still up with Sapphire surrounded her. "Oh come on, this isn't fair... for you guys." Sapphire said. Lowing in the core, Aelita was dealing with the other five Ninjas. She was keeping her distance, but the Ninjas kept blocking her Energy Fields. 'How am I supposed to do this?' She thought. Then she had an idea. She flew lower, and the Ninjas stealthed lower. Two of them reached the bottom and found no one. They were confused. Then two Energy Fields came from the bottom of the upper platform and hit the Ninjas in the head devirtualizing them. Aelita was on the upper platform's bottom with her wings still on. "Yes!" She shouted. Then two blades came through the platform and impaled Aelita, devirtualizing her. Back in the factory, a scanner opened with her in it. "Celebrated too soon." She said. Sapphire had taken out all but two of the Ninjas she had to deal with. She was blocking and dodging both of them. Then, when a Ninja though it had an opening, it put all its might into a jab, just for Sapphire to dodge, and the Ninja stabbed the other one, devirtualizing it. Sapphire then stabbed the other Ninja in the head, devirtualizing it. "I am awesome. Wonder how Aelita is doing?" Sapphire asked. Just then a Ninja came out of the ground behind Sapphire and slashed its blades, making an X through Sapphire, devirtualizing her. As soon as the scanner opened, she said "That answers that question." The remaining three Ninjas were walking towards Shane, who was too busy going through the data to notice. The lead Ninja raised its swords, only to be slashed through the stomach by a red energy sword. The other two turned to see Superior standing on the platform's hexagon, having thrown his sword. The two Ninjas charged at Xana's proxy, only to break there swords on his forceshield. He then cut the other two down. Superior then raised his sword above his head, and was ready to devirtualize Shane. Then, Superior felt a sword cut into him. "I was already done by the time the Ninjas got up to me. I just thought it was easier to let you take care of them so I could get the drop on you." Shane said. He then pulled his blade up, cutting through Superior and devirtualizing the proxy. "Jeremie, you can manually move the Skid right?" Shane asked. "Yes." The genius replied. "Alright, then materialize me and get the Skid back in the garage." Shane replied.

Factory- Computer Room

"What the heck were those Ninjas?" Odd asked. "New Intelligent Network Jerque Agents or Ninjas were the early type of virtualization. They were hooked into scanner like things called sensors and took control of one of the ten created Ninja avatars. They were made to protect governments digitally." Shane said. "What does jerque mean?" William asked. "To search for smuggled goods. They were to search for viruses or anything else that could harm the digital integrity of wherever they were stationed. Such as us." Sapphire replied. "Whoever has kept the Cortex running doesn't want us there. I found that it is Professor Tyron. If he has control over the Cortex, then he must be trying to get the AI. We have to stop him." Shane said. "Great, as if Xana wasn't enough." Ulrich said. "Don't worry, he is far from getting to the AI. We can deal with him, and the Cortex." Shane said. "Good. Now let's eat I am hungry." Odd said. "You're always hungry you walking stomach." Sapphire said. "Guilty as charged." Odd said. Shane then chopped Odd in the neck, making him fall over. "That's for being reckless in the desert." Shane said. "Noted." Odd said before falling unconscious.

Sector 5

'So Tyron, you have finally been revealed. Time for you to feel how I did when you tried to screw with me..' Xana thought. He then began making preparations for an all out assault on the Cortex.

**I love exposition, and this is probably more then we got in the entire first season of Code Lyoko. One again Merry Christmas. R&amp;R. Flames will be used to power up Shane.**


	7. Xanatos Gambit

Chapter 7: Xanatos Gambit

**A/N: FUCK SCHOOL. I really wish I could make updates more frequently but school is taking up all my god damned time. Now enjoy the chapter. Also I don't own Code Lyoko or any related products. If I did Evolution would be much better.**

Sector 5

Xana is doing what he usually does, which includes going through data on the interface. Superior is sitting on the edge of the platform, using Mantas for target practice. "Could you please refrain from killing the monsters that are guarding us?" Xana asked. "Yes Lord Xana." Superior replied in an annoyed tone. "My Lord, what are we looking for again?" Superior asked. "A way to break through the defenses of the Cortex. I need to get to Tyron. He has something of mine locked up in there." Xana replied. "What does that mortal have that you can't take Lord?" Superior asked. "Two things my solider: One, you are mortal too, at least until we win this war. Two, he has another AI. I need to either make it join us or kill it." Xana replied. "My Lord, what do we need another AI for?" Superior asked. "We don't need one, but any advantage against the Lyoko Warriors is something we need to exploit." Xana replied. "I can deal with those nuisances sir." Superior said. "It is painfully apparent that you can't. You have failed on multiple occasions." Xana replied. "I feel like I can beat them the next time we fight." Superior said. "The problem is you let your emotions over take you. They taunt you and mention that 'petting zoo' incident, and then you fight sloppily. They know your weaknesses, but you still haven't learned theirs." Xana said. "My lord, show me videos of the fights you had against them and I promise that our next plan won't fail." Superior said. "Fine. But if you fail me again, I will throw you into Carthage's data field myself." Xana replied.

Cafeteria

"Alright Shane, where's Odd?" Sapphire asked. "What makes you think I know where he is?" Shane asked. "You two are still at war, and Odd would never miss breakfast. Where is he?" Then everyone heard a tiny explosion. "What the hell was that?" Ulrich asked. "It may or may not have been the finale the prank I am finishing this war with." Shane said smugly. "So you did know where he was!" Sapphire yelled at him angrily. "I never said I didn't. All I did was ask why you thought I would know where he was." Shane said. "Can we get back on the subject of what that explosion was please?" Jeremie asked. "Yeah I think there is a bigger problem than Shane's exact words. Like is Odd ok?" Yumi asked. "He will be fine. It was step five in my five step prank." Shane replied. "What were the other four steps?" William asked. "I'm glad you asked William. Step one: put sound proof ear plugs in Odd's ears so he doesn't wake up when I carry him into Sissi's room and he doesn't wake up when she does, making him late for either class, or at least breakfast. Step two: He is panicky because because he is late. All the girls have learned to wake up before Sissy so she doesn't take all the hot water. Odd runs into the bathroom to take a shower, and accidentally sees Sissy naked, resulting in most likely, a slap from her. Step Three: I-" "Wait a minute, two things, how did you hide Odd in Sissy's room, and Ulrich why didn't you notice Odd was gone?" Aelita asked. "I just assumed he got up before me." Ulrich said. "And you didn't jump to the conclusion that something was wrong when Odd was getting up before you?" Sapphire asked. "Sometimes the guy doesn't sleep at all, so it's not weird just, unusual." Ulrich said. "As for the other question, I hid him under her bed and made sure he couldn't snore by putting duct tape on his mouth. Now Step Three: I covered all his clothes in itching and sneezing powder that everyone is allergic to." Shane said. "How do you have itching powder that everyone is allergic to, and isn't everyone allergic to sneezing powder?" Ulrich asked. "No, sneezing powder just fucks with your nose to make you sneeze. Also, this itching powder makes anyone it touches itchy and break out in some ugly hives. Step Four: I payed Milly and Tamiya to sneak a vial of chemicals into Odd's pocket. It is set to break five minute after they set the time. The vial is full of a substance that dissolves clothing and nothing else. Finally, Step Five: The ink bomb that has been hidden in Odd's hair this entire time. That was the explosion, making his hair black for the next week. "That sounded like more than just dyeing his hair." Aelita said. "Well I mean his chest up is going to be covered in ink too, but the main goal was to make is hair black so he I don't have to look at that stupid purple area of hair anymore." Shane said. "You have a problem with the purple spot in his hair? That is why you did this?" Sapphire asked. "Yes." Shane replied.

Then the door to the cafeteria opened, and everyone looked at Odd walking in. He had gotten most of the ink off of his face, but his hair and eyebrows were jet black, and his sweatshirt is stained black. The part that everyone noticed was the fact he wasn't wearing pants. He was covered in nasty hives, and kept sneezing every ten seconds. Shane noticed that his boxers were about two second from being dissolved at the waist band, and then they would fall. William, Ulrich, Shane, and even Sapphire were all trying there best to stifle laughs. Then Shane saw that the waist band had dissolved and was about to fall. "Look away if you value your sanity." He told the others before looking away himself. Everyone saw either Odd's ass, or, if they were unlucky like Sapphire, his 'pride' "Son of a bitch! My eyes!" Sapphrie shouted covering her eyes. "Why are all you guys looking away?" Odd asked. "Don't you feel that breeze below Odd?" Shane asked while laughing. Odd looked down. He then proceeded to run out of the cafeteria screaming. Shane leaned back in his chair and said "That is how you win a prank war."

Two hours later, Principal Delmas' office

Odd and Shane were listening to the Principal's rant about their ongoing prank war. "This is absolutely unacceptable! We can not have students destroying other students property, or exposing them like what happened today! Mr. Xypher if your father didn't have enough money to shut this entire school down you would have been expelled two hours ago! And Mr. Della Robbia from what I understand you started this. If Mr. Xypher wasn't your friend you might have been expelled. But you two are still going to pay. Three hours detention after classes for the next week and on Sunday four hours after Breakfast." Principal Delmas said. Now go." Mr. Delmas said, pointing at the door. On there way through the courtyard Odd pushed Shane into a nearby bush. Shane got up, with an angry expression on his face. "What the hell was that for?" Shane asked. "You just fucking cost me more then you could ever imagine!" Odd shouted at Shane. "Calm down Odd, it's just fucking detention." Shane snapped back. "Just detention? I finally managed to get the chance to get back with my ex, Samantha Knight, and you get me fucking detention when our date is!" Odd yelled back. "Well this is your own damn fault." Shane shouted. "How the hell is this my fucking fault?" Odd asked. "If you hadn't started this shit with me by putting hot sauce in my underwear, we would both be free, but no, you had to be good old Odd fucking Della Robbia and play the clown. Everything that has happened to you is your own fucking fault!" Shane shouted before storming off.

Cafeteria, next day

Shane and Sapphire are sitting on the opposite side of the cafeteria from the others. "Shane go apologize." Sapphire said. "Like hell I will. He owes me an apology." Shane said back. "You ruined his chances with the one that got away Shane. You know exactly what that feels like." Sapphire said. "Don't you dare bring that up. How dare you compare what happened to me to what happened to him." Shane snapped, before getting up and dumping all his food, and leaving for his next class.

At the same time with the other warriors...

"He does have a point Odd." William said. "You started it Odd, you should have been able to finish it." Ulrich said. "Oh shut the hell up Ulrich. If I made it so William and Yumi got together, you'd hate my fucking guts." Odd replied. "Yes, but because I never did anything to you to provoke that. You provoked Shane. He didn't even directly cause what happened. You just need to realize that it was your own stupidity that got you here." Ulrich said. Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita were staying out of the conversation, thinking that the two just needed to solve their own problems.

Sector 5

Superior was watching the entire argument while eating... virtual popcorn that he got somehow. "Superior two questions. One why would you just randomly make popcorn when you don't need to eat, and two how are you watching this? There is no camera there." Xana asked. "Well one, I enjoy eating when I am watching a funny show, and two, I activated a tower in the Cortex to posses a fly." Superior replied. "You activated a tower... TO POSSES A SINGLE FLY!?" Xana shouted in rage. He was just about to summon his weapon and delete Superior when he realized that a tower was under his control. In the Cortex. "How did you do it?" Xana asked. "What?" Superior asked from behind a forceshield he was cowering behind. "How did you activate a tower in the Cortex?" Xana asked, bewildered. "Well, I wanted to see if I could activate a tower like you have been trying to teach me, but I realized it would bring the warriors to Lyoko if I did it in their superscan range, so I decided to try the Cortex, and it just clicked." Superior replied. Then it dawned on Xana. "Of course! Your not an AI! You wouldn't set off any of the anti hacking systems that I would. You'd seem human, because you are human, and ok to enter. We must exploit this. Be prepared to get data from the Cortex, Superior." Xana said. "Y-yes my lord." Superior replied, frightened.

School Library, One hour into Odd and Shane's detention

They are at a table with Jim, who is so engrossed in a book, that he doesn't notice Odd sleeping or Shane juggling five pencils. 'I just noticed something!' Shane thought. 'Jim looks like Solid fucking Snake! The head band, the five o'clock shadow! Wait... wouldn't he have to be older because of FOXDIE? Well then again, video games are just alternate dimensions. Maybe I live in a dimension where everything that Snake did was covered up and now he is retired, and Naomi never fucked with FOXDIE, so Snake isn't infected. See now I have to ask.' "Hey Jim" Shane said. Jim looked up from his book. "Yes Xypher, what is it?" Jim asked. "I was wondering if you have ever heard of a group called FOXHOUND?" Shane asked. Jim stayed stone faced and said "No Xypher I can't say I have. Now get back to studying with Della Robbia." Then he looked over at Odd to see the feline boy was sleeping. Jim proceeded to throw a book right next to Odd's head, making a loud crash, waking Odd up. "Ah! Who, where, what?" Odd asked. "Della Robbia, please refrain from sleeping when you are supposed to be studying while also being punished for your actions." Jim said before going back to his book. 'There goes that idea... Unless he has been asked before and is actually a lot better at hiding surprise than he was in the games!'

Forest Sector

A tower inside of a huge tree turns red.

Jeremie's Room

Jeremie's laptop goes off with a Xana alert while he and Aelita were working on new coding for Lyoko. "Uh oh." Jeremie said. "I'll text the others." Aelita said.

School Library

Some data starts accumulating in a nearby electrical socket. This isn't noticed by anyone because Jim is stuck in his book while Odd has gone back to sleeping and Shane is back at juggling, but with seven pencils this time.

Factory

"Guess we can't be expecting Odd and Shane." Yumi said. "No, Jim probably has them under maximum security." William answered. Jeremie went to the monitor while the other went down to the scanners. "Ladies first." William said extending his arm. "Then why aren't you going Will?" Sapphire asked before walking into one of the scanners. "William you really should know that chivalry is dead." Ulrich said. "Transfer Aelita." Jeremie started. "Transfer Yumi. Transfer Sapphire. Scanner. Virtualization.

Forest Sector

The girls landed in the forest, smelling the grass and wood on the slight breeze. "This sector is probably the most peaceful with the new upgrades." Yumi said. Then a laser hit her in the back. "You just had to say something Yumi." Sapphire said, while pulling out her scythe. "We haven't even been here a whole minute!" Yumi said, irritated. She turned to see two Krabs and a Tarantula all ready to fight. The three girls dodged the lasers while Jeremie was virtualizing the guys behind the monsters. Ulrich and William landed behind the three monsters that were focused on the girls. "You take the sea food platter I'm got the creepy-crawlie." William said. They were about to advance on the monsters when something fell in front of them with a loud crash. The impact sent the two warriors a few feet back, barely staying on their feet. They looked up to see a humanoid figure. It was porcelain white with a frail glass looking shell. Its legs were so slender it could barely stand, but were also tall enough to make it about ten feet tall, and they ended in stumps. It had long arms that touched the ground. Its head looked like a human's, but was blank except for a pitch black Xana eye in the middle. "What the hell is that thing?" Ulrich asked. Then the figure brought its hands up to its face, and the fingers turned sharp. Then its fingers all turned black. Then its arms started stretching at the wrists and each hand quickly going to attack one of the guys. Ulrich and William both barely managed to dodge the elongated limbs. "Einstein what the hell is this thing?" Ulrich asked. "I have no idea Ulrich! It seems to be made of data that can change within seconds, making it unpredictable. Look out for anymore changes guys." Jeremie replied.

Meanwhile the girls were down to just the Tarantula. Aelita and Yumi were both trying to hit it, but it kept blasting their fans and energy fields out of the air. "Alright this is just sad. Watch and learn." Sapphire said with a smug grin. She pulled out her book while blocking the Tarantula's lasers with her scythe. She read "Eternal Black Hole." Her eyes, book, and scythe blade all turned pitch black. A black portal appeared behind the Tarantula, which got sucked in because of its lack of anything to hold on with. Everything returned to its normal dark blue color, while Sapphire looked back, and smiled saying "See easy." "I hope you can deal with what the guys are dealing with as easy, because it has chased them about two miles in the wrong direction of the tower." Jeremie said. "Then we'll need our vehicles." Yumi said. "Already on it." Jeremie said. The Overwing and Overshadow both materialized and Aelita activated her wings. The girls started to go where William and Ulrich were fighting the porcelain giant.

Kadic Library

Shane had gotten up to ten pencils when he saw it. A humanoid figure made of data was right behind Jim. "Jim look out!" Shane shouted. But it was too late. The data figure shocked Jim into unconsciousness, and then became him. "ODD WAKE YOUR DUMB ASS UP!" Shane shouted, while tackling the sleeping Odd before the specter could grab him. Odd woke up and pushed Shane off. "What the hell?! You can't just be happy with ruining my love life? You have to stop me from sleeping too?" Odd asked. "Look at the specter you dumbass!" Shane shouted back. Then the specter Jim threw Shane into the wall. Odd looked just in time to get grabbed and have his codes start to get drained. Shane got up, his back hurting, but adrenaline keeping him going. He tackled the specter, forcing it to let go of Odd. Then Shane started beating the shit out of the specter, only for it to catch one of his fists and throw him into a nearby bookcase, making it topple. Odd started throwing up because of the data theft. The specter was about to grab Odd again when Shane jumped on its back and got it in a headlock. "Got ya now you son of a bitch!" Shane shouted. Then the specter simply grabbed Shane's arms, pulled him off, and threw him into the ground. Shane got back up, with a pain in his back, slowly put up his fists and said, "If you want this dumbass' codes, you'll have to get through me first." The specter just grinned, cracked its knuckles, and got ready to fight Shane.

Forest Sector

The girls had finally caught up to Ulrich, William, and the porcelain monster. Its bladed fingers were still trying to kill the guys. "How have you guys not killed this thing yet?" Sapphire asked. "We can't get to its damn eye. The parts it has turned black are super strong, and we can't get past them!" William shouted while blocking and hitting the black parts to no avail. "Jeremie, please tell me we are at least doing some damage to this thing." Ulrich said. "Sorry guys, but you haven't done any damage to it at all. In fact it only has one life point, but it looks like the eye is the only place you can hurt it." Jeremie replied. "I got this!" Sapphire said with enthusiasm. She then flew at the giant, scythe above her head. But then, a tentacle formed out of the monster's back. The tip turned into a blade and turned black. It pierced the Overshadow, with Sapphire barely jumping off her vehicle in time. "Hell no!" Sapphire shouted. "I am not dealing with your hentai shit right now Xander!" Sapphire shouted in anger. She then charged at the tentacle and traded blows with it. "Let's help her Yumi." Aelita said. "Right." Yumi replied, nodding her head. But before they could get close, two more tentacles formed. One turned into a hand, held a finger up, and waged it, as if the monster was saying 'No, no, no.' Then both tentacles turned into blades and lunged at the girls.

Kadic Library

Shane was thrown through the Library window. He opened his eyes at see the specter climbing out of the window to get him. 'How the hell did I not get any glass in my back?' Was Shane's first thought. His second was 'I don;t stand a chance against this specter in a fair fight, so time to start playing dirty.' As the specter approached, Shane grabbed a piece of glass, and tried to jam it into the specters eye. The specter caught his hand midair, grinning evilly. But then, Shane jammed the other piece of glass he had into the specter's eye. Code started spilling out of where the specter's eye used to be. The specter let go of Shane and tried to remove the glass shard. Then Shane shoved a glass shard into the specter's other eye. Then Shane kicked the specter over. He grabbed his phone out of the desk Jim was keeping it in, and ran to help Odd get up. "Hurry up Furry, specters can regenerate quickly, but it can't go it with the shards in its eyes." Shane said, pushing Odd in front of him, and both of them started running. Shane pulled out his phone and dialed Jeremie. "Shane, it's about time, is anything strange going on at the school?" Jeremie asked. "No, the only weird thing was a specter attacked us." Shane replied sarcastically. "I assume the others are on Lyoko." Shane then said. "Yes, but they are dealing with a monster that can warp its body into weapons." Jeremie replied. "OK, well patch me through to Sapphire." OK, but why?" Jeremie asked. "I need to talk to her." Shane replied simply.

Forest Sector

"Sapphire, Shane wants to talk to you." Jeremie said. "Tell him to screw off. I'm fighting a god damned tentacle monster and am not in the mood to talk to him." She replied, still fighting the tentacle, while the others were fighting off their respective body parts. "I don't think he is going to take no for an answer, so here he is." Jeremie said. Then an earpiece materialized in Sapphire's ear. "Hey sis." Shane said. "DAMNIT JEREMIE!" Sapphire shouted. "So sis what's going on?" Shane asked. "I'm good, you know, just fighting a monster that seems it's straight out of Parasyte, and fighting a bladed tentacle like I'm in a bad hentai. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" Sapphire asked angrily. "Hey, don't compare Parasyte to some bad hentai! You're not the only one having a bad day. I got thrown through a window by a specter of that Solid Snake look alike." Shane replied. "Solid Snake look alike? Who the hell are you talking about?" Shane asked. "Jim. He looks like a out of shape Solid Snake. According to the others, he doesn't like to talk about his past, so I think he may be Solid Snake." Shane replied. "OH my god, you're right. Wait shouldn't Snake be dead?" Sapphire asked. "I'll explain my theory later, but I just wanted to see how your doing, so bye. Got a specter to run from. Have a nice time with the hentai you are staring in." *click* "At least he hung up. I'm going to have to go kick his ass after this for saying I'm staring in a hentai." Sapphire said. Then the blade nicked her arm. "Oh that's it!" Sapphire shouted. She cut the point where the black and white met, and it cut like a hot knife through butter. The black part crumbled into rubble. "Guys, cut of the black parts! The white areas are super weak and easy to cut!" Sapphire shouted at her teammates. They all nodded and went after the points in which white changed to black. Yumi cut through her tentacle, and Aelita blasted hers off. Ulrich cut off one of the hands. William cut a few feet above the hand, cutting about a third of the arm off. That was the only part that didn't end with the black part shattering into rubble. The giant extended its stub arm, attached it to the cut off part, and they fused back together. Its hand turned white again, turned into a hammer, and became black again. "Oh shit." William said seconds before getting crushed and devirtualized. William was using the scanner wall to keep himself upright when the scanner opened. Sapphire jumped on its arm while it was still on the ground, ran up the monster's arm, and stabbed it in the Xana eye. Sapphire thought she had killed it, but its head just split in two, grew teeth on the inside, and the entire head became black. Then it bit Sapphire in half, sending her back to the scanners. Its head reformed, but was still all black, with the Xana eye now being red. "It's head is hardened, that's how we need to kill it!" Ulrich exclaimed. "Triplicate! Super Sprint!" Ulrich used both of his powers, and rushed the monster. The giant formed three more tentacles, and attacked Ulrich and his clones. One of the clones was impaled instantly, destroying it. The other two jumped over the tentacles and started running up them. Then, ten ax tentacles formed out of the monster's back, and swung at Ulrich and his clone. They dodged as best as they could, but one ax cut through the clone, allowing them all to focus on Ulrich. All the tentacles went straight to Ulrich. Ulrich jumped, threw his sword right at the monster's eye. Ulrich's sword pierced the monster's eye, just as he was slashed by all the axes, devirtualizing him. The monster returned to what it looked like at the beginning, its entire body turned black, and it crumbled into rubble. "Finally, it's dead." Yumi said. "Alright, you need to hurry to the tower. Who knows what trouble Odd and Shane are in right now. I've got the others looking, but better to stop the attack before something even starts then when it's finished." Jeremie said. "Right." Aelita said. Then both of the girls flew towards the tower.

Kadic Gym

Odd and Shane had decided to hide in the gym. They were both panting from the run. "Think we lost him?" Odd asked. "Probably not." Shane said. He then went back into the weight room, pulled out a metal bar (I have no idea what the things you put the weights on are called.) and stuck it between the handles, making it hard to open. "That should at least slow it down." Shane said. Then he heard glass shattering, and looked up to see Jim crashing through one of the windows. "Or you know, just jump through a fucking window." Shane said, obviously tired of running from the specter. He then pulled the metal metal bar out, and was ready to fight the specter. "Odd get the hell out of here, I've got this son of a bitch." Shane said. "What so he can throw you through a window again?" Odd asked. "Fine, if you wanna help, then you can have first crack Furry." Shane replied with a grin. "Of all the nicknames, you name me after anthropomorphic animals?" Odd asked. "Yes. That is your Lyoko form after all. Oh and duck." Shane said. "Duck?" Odd asked. He then turned to see the specter about to punch him. Odd barely ducked under the punch, only to have the specters knee come up as well, landing right in the middle of Odd's face. Odd was knocked back to Shane. Odd got up, holding his now bloody nose. "Why the hell did you tell me to duck when his knee was coming up too?" Odd asked. "I only saw the fist." Shane said. "Fine, then you fight while I stop the blood flow." Odd said. "Got it." Shane said. He then ran up to the specter, and smacked him across the face with the metal bar. The specter's head turned back to Shane. Shane tried to hit it again, only to have the bar ripped out of his hands, and get smacked in the ribs, sending him flying and making an audible crack. "You know Shane, I don't wanna start ribbing ya, but I don't think you affected the specter too much." Odd said. "Shut the hell up Furry. It's nothing, just a few minor cracks in my rib cage." Shane replied. He started to get up, only to see the specter had snuck up on Odd. "Odd, look out!" Shane shouted. The specter put its hand on Odd's shoulder, and gripped him like iron, starting to suck out Odd's codes. Shane got up and was about to try and charge the specter, when he heard two gunshots. He looked down to see two holes in the left side of his chest. He then looked up to see the specter had a gun. The gun dissipated into data, and Shane fell down.

Kadic Courtyard

Sapphire, William, and Ulrich were looking around for where Odd and Shane could be. "You'd think it would be easier to find two guys with dye jobs being chased by a digital specter disguised as a heavy set gym teacher." Sapphire said. Then they all heard the gunshots. "My money is on them being in that direction." William said. They all ran before any other students of teachers could get caught in the crossfire.

Gym

The three Lyoko warriors burst through the door to see Shane on the floor in a pool of blood, and Odd having his codes sucked out. Sapphire, seeing her brother bleeding on the floor, charged the specter in rage, and tackled it. She started slamming its face into the ground, making noticeable dents in the ground. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!?" Sapphire shouted in absolute rage. The specter turned into a cloud of data, grabbed Sapphire's hair, and threw her across the room. Ulrich and William charged the specter, but it turned into data again, got behind them, and grabbed the backs of their necks, stealing their codes.

Forest Sector

The girls reached the tower, finding it unguarded. "I don't like this." Yumi said. "We need to get to the tower. Cover me in case it's a trap." Aelita said. She then flew down to the tower, and entered it. She flew up to the second platform, and touched the interface.

**AELITA_**

**CODE_**

**LYOKO_**

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said. Then a warning came up on Jeremie's screen. "What? The Return to the Past just became bugged. I'll have to fix it." Jeremie said calmly, not realizing the urgency of what was going on.

Gym

The specter had exploded into code, and Sapphire was holding Shane in her arms, crying. "Hey sis, come on stop." Shane said, coughing up a little blood. "How am I supposed to stop, you've got two bullets in you chest?" Sapphire asked. "Come on, the return to the past will fix me up good." Shane replied. Then he looked over to Odd, who was puking his guts out. "Hey Furry, come over here." Shane said. Odd got up, and walked over. "Hey, I'm sorry Odd." "For what?" Odd asked. "For making you miss your date. I am the one who was childish enough to start retaliating against your prank. In case I don't get a chance to say it to you, I'd like to apologize." Shane said. "Don't talk like that Shane. You said yourself that The return to the past would fix you up." Sapphire said. "Yeah I guess you're..." Shane closed his eyes. "Shane? Shane?" Sapphire asked with fear in her voice.

Factory

"Finally! Alright, return to the past now!" Jeremie shouted.

Cafeteria

"How can you tell me to be calm?" Sapphire whisper shouted. "We don't know that he died. He would be in the Principal's office right now." Yumi replied. "We don't know he is alive either. I don't want to just sit hear and hope." Sapphire replied. The doors opened, and they all looked to see Shane and Odd walk in. They sat at the table. Sapphire hugged her brother. "Oh thank god you're alive." Sapphire said. "Come on Sapph, you know that I've survived my fair share of near death experiences." Shane said. "How are you so calm?" William asked. "I've been at death's door before, but I always escape." Shane said. "So Odd, how'd it feel to get detention twice in one day?" Ulrich asked. "I wouldn't know." Odd replied. "What?" Ulrich asked. "I took all the blame. Odd doesn't have detention, but I do." Shane replied. "Dangit Shane, why are you always so nice right after your you almost die?" Sapphire asked. "Because I can be sis." Shane replied, looking off into the distance.

Sector 5

"Superior, you didn't even try to stop them, so I'm going to have to follow up on my promise." Xana said. "But Lord Xana, them succeeding was my plan." Superior replied. "What?" Xana asked. "By deactivating that tower, I now have access to a tower in the Cortex that give us a full analysis of its defenses." Superior replied. "Well, it would appear you are good for something." Xana said, grinning about how his plan would soon be ready, thanks to his great second in command.

**A/N: Ok, that got slightly darker then I had originally planned, but you get the gist. R&amp;R. Flames will be used to power up Shane.**

**Code Count**

**Ulrich: 75%**

**Odd: 80%**

**Yumi: 91%**

**Aelita: 100%**

**William: 85%**

**Xana: 12.6%**


End file.
